The Distance
by CaptainCrash
Summary: The sequel to YHMFH, in which the relationship of Hermione and Snape is tested to the extreme.
1. Default Chapter

__

I don't own anything but the original characters that appear inside this story. In fact I probably don't own them either. It is a sequel to "You Had Me From Hello" however, the way its going it can also be a stand alone story. I said I would leave this until I had finished my exams, but the plot bunnies will not leave me alone. Enjoy.

Story: "**The Distance"** is set four years after "You Had Me From Hello" The war has started, Hermione is left at home with her husband and child while her two friends Ron and Harry have gone to face the war head on.

Thunder

Thunder and Lightening had always frightened Hermione as a child. It seemed to her as if it was a fight between sight and sound that she was about to get caught up in. With each rippling thunder she would crumple into her bed secretly hoping the light would win. With her duvet over her head, she would shake until the war was over.

Now, as an adult it mesmerised her. She sat at the window watching the forked lightening shoot across the sky, rain tumbling down the pain of glass. The grounds below the tower illuminated. How tempting the forbidden forest looked by the silver light. The air within the bedroom was icy, the fire on the far wall had died out hours before, typical of a mid-October night. Hermione pulled her hip length hair over her shoulder and played with it instinctively. Her silk covered knees pressed into her chest, trying to keep herself warm.

Her husband, Severus Snape was sprawled across the bed that was dressed in green and silver. Sleeping peacefully; that was, until a ripple of thunder could be heard, closer than the previous. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Severus fell to the floor after running out of bed space when he rolled over onto his back.

"Bugger." He cursed mid-laugh. The stone floor was cold on his back. "Bloody bugger!" He jumped straight back into bed. He suddenly realised he hadn't woken his wife, she was sitting watching him from the window. A perfect smile upon her face. "To bed with you Mrs Snape!" He pulled down the duvet, inviting her inside. She sighed and gave in climbing into the warm and inviting bed. Her cold body sent a refreshing shiver down his spine. "Bloody hell you're cold." He covered her with his warm body, rubbing his warm feet over hers. He never wore pyjamas, he always wore boxers and a t-shirt. How very muggle for a pureblood Hermione thought lovingly. His body moved with ease over her silken covered body. "What were you doing up? It's three am!"

It wasn't until she was lying down that she realised how tired she was. She hadn't been sleeping to well the last few weeks.

"The thunder woke me." She watched the fork reappear in the sky. The storm still had to pass the castle. She was lying of course. She hadn't even tried to go asleep. How could she? He knew what was wrong. He always did. That's what she loved about him.

"Thinking about Harry and the war?" Severus asked kissing Hermione's neck softly, her back was nestled into his chest. She fitted perfectly. She was perfect. Hermione nodded hesitantly after a moments thought. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him. She also knew he wouldn't get angry as long as she was honest. "Wishing you were there?"

"You know I'm not one to shy away from a fight." Hermione whispered over the cackle of thunder. "It's not that I'm not happy being here, I wouldn't want anything to spoil what we have, it's just that- I feel like- like- a coward!"

"Hermione, my sweet." He turned her around to face him, his leg pulling her further in to him. "The war will come here soon enough. Voldermort is only in France recruiting death eaters from the school. You are doing your bit here. My witch, you are teaching those children how defend themselves. You are not a coward and you will get your moment to shine." He kissed her nose as she nodded. Of course he was right, she thought as another, louder and more dangerous rumble was heard directly above them. A scream was heard and within a second a small figure came from the open door and scrambled under the duvet. The third cold body pulled man and wife apart with a noise that was half way between a giggle and a whimper. A raven head poked out the top between Hermione and Severus. A four year old girl who was also afraid of the thunder and lightening had come to seek refuge in her parents bed.

"Andromeda?" Hermione hugged the little girl who shrieked at yet another burst of thunder. "Sweetie. It's ok!" Hermione pulled the girl into her. Severus' two girls smiled at him. Andromeda was asleep again in an instant ignoring the fading thunder. Hermione smoothed the little girls matted hair and removed the girls thumb from her mouth. "Why on earth do I want to go and fight Severus?" She questioned him putting her hand to his cheek. He nuzzled it. "I could never do anything to jeopardize what I have here."

"You don't regret any-"

"Nothing! I just wish our child wasn't cooped up in the castle grounds. I want it over and done with." Hermione explained as Severus climbed over both mother and child so he could hug both of them. "She has no idea what a beautiful world is waiting outside for her. Severus, all she knows is war and hatred."

"No." He disagreed, kissing his wife's neck. "She knows love, and courage. She sees it everyday. In you. I see it everyday, in you. Now hush... We have school in the morning." The both drifted off into deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------

Severus was awoken by the profound swearing of his wife. It was seven o'clock and she was up running a bath for their daughter who was now in his arms, sucking her thumb. How long had Hermione been up? As gently as he could he removed his arms from the sleeping angel and went in search around the bed for his slippers.

Stumbling into the bathroom, his short hair dishevelled he found her crying quietly into the bath. cradling her scalded hand. She had been testing the heat of the water for her daughter. He rushed to her side, wetting a cloth with cold water.

"My love what is wrong?!" Severus questioned silencing Hermione's soft whimper with a kiss. She shook her head, dismissing the question and denying him his kiss, drying her eyes. "Will you tell me?!" He cradled her.

"Andy?! Bath time!" Hermione shouted through the open bathroom door, clambering to her feet and out of Severus' arms. No answer. Hermione knew the little girl was awake. It was a game they played, but Hermione was in no mood today. Severus could see her holding back the tears. It angered him that she wouldn't tell him. He was growing fearful of what was upsetting his love. What had happened since they fell asleep four hours previous? "Andromeda Elizabeth Snape!" Hermione shouted. Andromeda knew her mother was in no mood. "I'm going to count to three: One, two-" By the third count a bouncy, alert four year old skipped into the bathroom, removed herself of the purple flannelette pyjamas and plunked herself into the warm bathtub. She then turned to her parents and gave them a cheeky smile.

Hermione's heart melted. Her daughter was beautiful, she had her father's dark hair and Hermione's warm and friendly eyes. Hermione reprimanded herself for taking her mood out on her innocent daughter.

"Bubbles mummy?!" Andromeda pouted. She had learnt that from Ron, who had always known how to get his own way. Hermione tried to stop her tears from welling up again. She waved her hand at the bath and it instantly filled with colourful bubbles to the delight of her daughter. "Daddy? Why are you sad?" She had been distracted my her Severus' solemn glare.

"Nothing my sweet!" He lied. He was sulking, Hermione had denied him a kiss and was hiding something from him. Hermione smiled at her daughter and lead Severus out, she made her way the window seat and sat down. Severus rested upon the fire place, facing away from Hermione. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He raged, not hearing Hermione's sobs. "I know you feel like a caged bird but-" He turned to find Hermione looking at him with helpless eyes. She began crying, trying to keep from crying loudly. She didn't want her daughter to see her crying. Severus had joined her at the window seat. "What is it?!" He asked holding her. She handed him a piece of parchment.

"Ron!" Hermione whimpered. "He was killed last night!" She explained as he read the parchment. It was a page from the Daily Prophet listing all the dead and injured from Beauxbatons. There at the bottom was the name; Ronald Weasley. "Voldermort killed him. I was wanting to get out there. And he's been killed." All Severus could do was rock Hermione and whisper softly into her ear. "I'm sorry!"

"What ever for?!" Severus asked. He knew what she was apologising for. She was now feeling guilty for wanting to be out in France with her friends. For wanting to go to a fight that would most certainly get her killed. She didn't get to explain, because another name caught his eye. He wasn't dead. But he was injured. "Harry?!" Severus whispered.

"I know, what must he be thinking. How selfish am I thinking about myself at a time like th-"

"No, He's been injured!" Severus showed her the cutting.

**__**

A/N: That's all for now.

Shout outs from You Had Me From Hello:

**__**

Anarane Anwamane: Hope you liked the complete chapter.

**__**

Crimson Regret177: Girls do rule! lol

**__**

SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: You might have been able to wait, but I couldn't. I've got to chapter five already, I had a day off school. Should have been revising but did this instead.

**__**

bunnyrabbit228: Are your questions answered?

**__**

QueenBonnie: It probably is a separate FF. But it will also answer the questions that were left unanswered by YHMFH. Hope you like the rest of this chapter. :-)

**__**

meneyavewen: Your waiting is over.


	2. Journey

Journey  
  
Dressed in her formal school robes of a dark blue and cream, Hermione, her hair in a tight winding bun, made her way to her first lesson after seeing Andromeda to a tearful Ginny Wesley. Ginny had been looking after Andromeda on alternating days to Hermione's mother since September. Whenever Severus or Hermione had a free lesson they would take over. Ginny enjoyed having her god-daughter around. She was trying for a baby herself, but when Draco had joined Harry and Ron in France their plans were put on hold. Ginny was happy of the distraction of the bubbly little girl who was oblivious to the situation. Hermione had stayed with her best friend for a while, comforting her for the loss of her brother, reminding her that if Andromeda got too much she could be sent to Elizabeth Lupin, Hermione's mother and Remus' wife. Which had meant she was late and slightly teary eyed when she entered the transfiguration class room.  
  
Hermione's attention turned to her first year students; Slytherin and Griffindors. It was calming to see that the union of Severus and herself had bridged the gap between the two houses. Even the Draco Malfoy of the class was dating a sweet Griffindor muggle born.  
  
But this was only a baby step forward. Hermione thought bleakly as she set the class the task of turning a hedgehog into a pin cushion full of pins. Truthfully her mind her was somewhere else. She was in France, looking after an injured and mourning Harry.  
  
What had happened out there last night? Was Draco safe? There hadn't been an owl from him, so she could only fear the worst. He had also been killed? But his name wasn't in the Daily Prophet, he couldn't have turned? There was an Order meeting that evening to explain everything that Minerva would find out between now and then. Hermione, now sitting at her desk looked at the clock. The second had seemed to have stopped.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry was nauseous. The swaying of the boat sent pain rippling through his tired body. His lung had collapsed and his leg was broken, along with his heart. It didn't help that he no longer had his glasses and so everything was blurry. His love, Ron, was in a casket in the hold with the other bodies. Being transported to London, where they would be met by the Hogwarts express that would take him and others to the school. His eyes closed in defeat. What was the point? He could feel his body giving in.  
  
"Hey, stay with me mate." Draco grabbed Harry's pale hand. He was sat next to Harry who lay upon a made-up bed in a small cabin. Draco's left arm was broken and put into a makeshift sling. His long blonde hair was stuck to his head from the blood that was being emitted from the gash on his skull. Draco was so scared that if Harry closed his eyes, he would never wake up. Harry was fighting to keep his eyes open. He failed. "Harry! Keep 'em open!" Draco growled, shaking Harry's arm slightly. Harry winced.  
  
"Fuck off with shaking me Draco!" Harry spat. "I'm awake. And that fucking hurts."  
  
"Sorry mate." Draco had to keep Harry's mind occupied. He didn't particularly want to know the answer to what he was about to ask. "How did you- you and Ron- How did?" Draco blushed at his inability to ask. Harry laughed weakly. "How did you know you were made for each other?" He asked after composing himself.  
  
"I guess we always did! It just took a while to realise." Harry thought lovingly. Draco smiled, that was how he'd describe his love of his wife, Ginny.  
  
"So when did you realise?" Draco tried again, wondering why he was actually interested. Harry thought for a moment. He giggled softly to himself. "When Harry?"  
  
"The day you, Hermione and Severus left for New York." He snorted at the thought. "Christmas day, we'd kissed. Ron was gay, he'd told me the previous year when I was grilling him about liking Hermione. I was ok with it as long as he didn't try and hit on me." Harry paused to take in Draco's shocked expression. "That Christmas, Hermione had charmed our butterbeers and we drank too much-"  
  
"-Lightweights. How can you get drunk on butterbeer?" Draco scoffed.  
  
"How do you get drunk on anything? It's purely submission. Anyway, before I knew it we were daring each other to do stupid stuff. Ron dared me to kiss him. Of course I regretted it the next day, mainly because I had enjoyed it-"  
  
"No details mate!" Draco laughed.  
  
"I was really cruel to him over the next few weeks. Then Hermione said she was leaving for two months with you and Severus. I was angry, she was leaving me alone with Ron." A tear fell down his blood smeared face. "However, when you two left.... I realised Ron was in love, and I was jealous. I realised I was in love with him."  
  
"Not getting you. Who was Ron in love with? Severus?" Draco was deeply engrossed in the story.  
  
"You!" Harry answered. "He'd always loved you! He was happy that you became a member of his family. I've always been afraid that I've always come second best to you." Draco closed his eyes. Thinking about what he was about to say. Draco had been with Ron when he died. Harry was out cold by the Beauxbatons castle wall and Ron was in Draco's arms after being hit by a unforgivable. With his last breath, he had bared his soul to Draco. Not mentioning his love of Draco, But his undying love of Harry.  
  
"He loved you, and you alone Harry! He said it was always you." Without them realising, the boat had come to a halt and someone had come into the cabin to see Harry into a medi-witch ambulance that would escort him to the Hogwarts express.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Madame Pompfrey was waiting at platform 9 3/4. She instantly gave Harry a draught of dreamless sleep potion and brought Draco into a swift hug once Harry had been taken aboard the train. Draco, despite his twenty-four years, cried openly into the medi-witches robes. He was exhausted. He wanted Ginny and he wanted to see his friends.  
  
"Draco Weasley! How good it is to see you safe." Madame Promfrey whispered into his ears. "Lets get you home, your wife needs comfort. And the Order would like to hold a meeting tonight if you feel up to it." Draco simply nodded weakly as he made his way onto the train. Taking the draught of dreamless sleep that was offered to him. It would be the first sleep in months that he wasn't awoken by his nightmares.  
  
Beauxbatons was captured. The students there were now being initiated into death eater fraternity. It would not be long until Voldermorts eye turned to Hogwarts. Draco smiled briefly at the look on Voldermort's contorted face at Draco's appearance against him. Voldermort had always been certain the young boy would follow in his fathers footsteps. How he'd been wrong.  
  
Draco slumped into the carriage seat. Thinking about how long it had been since he'd seen Andromeda, would she recognise him? How much she must have grown in those six months they had been at war. He wanted a child of his own, a companion for his godfather's daughter. He downed the draught at once and eased into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Not much to say really. I have up to chapter five ready to post, I'll post one every day for the next week. And hopefully I can write chapter 6 either tonight or tomorrow. It may be difficult as I have a slight writers block.  
  
Stacey Pointe: I'm glad you like the idea of a sequel and you like it so far???  
  
Crimson Regret177: I actually cried when I wrote that. I didn't want to do it. But It's too late now. He may still appear in black flashes.... In fact you've just given me an idea for chapter 6. Thank you  
  
ivre: Yep, still talking to Mr Perfect, and nope he ain't married yet, miss him like crazy though and it's only been three days since I've seen him. *sob* How will I cope when I leave school in a little over 6 weeks? *sobs again*  
  
Reader: Hope you've found this! Review and let me know.  
  
poetrychik: Shucks. Glad you like this. Review and let me know how I'm going. lol  
  
QueenBonnie: Evil? Really, I'm blushing. lol. Well I did learn from the best... lol. I'll try my best not to leave you with so many cliff-hangers this time. Is it working ok as a sequel?  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thank you for your review. Glad you are loving it. *blushes*  
  
strega-in-progress: I know. I'm a bad bad person. I hate that I've killed Ron. Lets hope J.K doesn't read this otherwise she'll take my puppets from me for mistreating them. I loved your story, so there is no need to be thanking me for a well deserved review. Your English is great, don't knock it.  
  
Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*PreviewPreview*Preview*Preview  
  
"Will Uncle Ronnie be home tomorrow? What about Uncle Harry and Draco? I'm sure Aunty Ginny is missing Ronnie and Draco!" Did her daughter know?  
  
"I don't know my sweet." Hermione perched herself on the side of the bed after closing the deep purple curtains. Now the only light came from a candle that would never burn out. unless Andromeda accidentally knocked it over. In which case it would immediately extinguish itself to prevent a fire. "They are far away." 


	3. Goodbye

Goodbye  
  
Hermione walked into her home within the castle after dinner that evening. She found Severus on their bed with their daughter, brushing her hair softly. She had been washed and dress and she was ready for bed. Seeing her mother lit the fire in the little girls eyes. Andromeda went to hug her mother but Severus stopped the young girl. Severus hated not to finish a job, and right now he was plaiting the little girls long fine her into two braids. He was good at that, Hermione noted hanging back while her husband and their daughter has their moment.  
  
"There." He kissed the raven headed girl on the head. She turned round and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. "My sweet Andromeda. I love you."  
  
"I love you too daddy." She pinched his nose. Pretending she had taken it from his face, Andromeda hid her hands behind her back.  
  
"Can I have my nose back please?" Severus asked giving his daughter a look of helplessness. Hermione laughed at the unfolding play fight before her. Severus was tickling their daughter into relenting and giving back his nose.  
  
"It's still on your nose silly billy." Andromeda giggled, showing him her empty hands. "Silly billy!" She howled with laughter. Severus felt for his nose and sighed with relief, collapsing beside Andromeda on the bed. Time for Hermione to put her to bed.  
  
"Come on sweetie. Bed time." Hermione picked the girl up and cradled her into the fairy themed bedroom. Hermione placed her in the bed.  
  
"Will there be more fighting tonight mommy?" Andromeda snuggled into her soft bed. Hermione was unsure whether the girl meant the thunder and lightening or the war in France. Although Hermione and Severus had restrained from talking about the war in France she knew her daughter was bright for her age. She could have easily overheard a conversation and worked the situation out. Hermione knew the little girl was missing her three godfathers. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that she wouldn't see Ron, the godfather she adored above all, again. "I don't like fighting."  
  
"No. There will be no more fighting tonight." Hermione answered with all the strength she could muster. Hermione had no idea about either.  
  
"Will Uncle Ronnie be home tomorrow? What about Uncle Harry and Draco? I'm sure Aunty Ginny is missing Ronnie and Draco!" Did her daughter know?  
  
"I don't know my sweet." Hermione perched herself on the side of the bed after closing the deep purple curtains. Now the only light came from a candle that would never burn out. unless Andromeda accidentally knocked it over. In which case it would immediately extinguish itself to prevent a fire. "They are far away." Hermione placed her cold hand on her daughters warm cheek. She found her cheeks were wet with tears. She knew. Somehow Andromeda knew.  
  
"He said goodbye mommy! He said he loves us all but he had to go away. I told him off for leaving." Andromeda smiled through her statement. Ron had visited her last night? Why hadn't she said anything before now. Hermione let a tear trickle down her face. "Uncle Ronnie said not to let you cry mommy." Andromeda explained sternly.  
  
"Uncle Ronnie's a jerk!" Hermione laughed, wiping away a tear. Why couldn't he have come and seen her? Why her daughter?  
  
"He said you'd say that mommy. The thunder took him away, that's why I came to you. I thought it would take me too." The thunder. Hermione mentally scoffed. Did her daughter realise the meaning behind the reference she had made.  
  
"Andromeda, while myself and your father have breath in our bodies. The thunder will never get you." Hermione explained retrieving the teddy bear from the floor. It had been a gift from Harry and Ron when Andromeda was born. A stuffed fabric fairy. It was what had started the little girls obsession. Andromeda hugged the teddy tightly.  
  
"And Uncle Ronnie said he'd always be watching over me." Andromeda closed her eyes. "I said he better otherwise I'd curse the Cannon's so they loose every game." With her final statement she was asleep.  
  
With a snap of the bedroom door, Severus sat up sharply. Hermione joined him on the bed. They had an hour to themselves before the meeting began. Both unaware at that very moment Harry was being treated in the hospital wing. Severus unravelled Hermione bun and began bushing her hair. How calming she found it.  
  
"How was your day my sweet?" He asked after a while. Hermione had melted into his lap once he had finished brushing her hair. He now proceeded to massaging her tense and aching shoulders.  
  
"A blur." She answered honestly. "I did hear however, that Neville Longbottom's wife is pregnant. One life ends, another begins. I found some comfort in that."  
  
"Who is his wife again?" Severus asked wrapping his arms round her waist, breathing in Hermione's intoxicating scent. Every second he saw her, his love grew. Since the death on Ron, he hadn't wanted her out of his sight.  
  
"The French student Fleur Décor." Hermione sighed pleasantly. "He proposed to her in a restaurant after he managed to burn it down. He tripped up a waiter who was passing by with a flaming pudding. He'd bent down to pick up the engagement ring that he'd dropped on the floor. It was only a little fire until he tried to charm it away. They married about a year ago." Hermione laughed weakly. "The wedding got postponed twice because of disastrous stag do's. At the first one he got a black eye and the second he fell down some stairs and was in a coma for a week." She was hoping the conversation was passing time. "She found out she was pregnant last week. Seamus' little sister told me. Neville came home a month ago after being a prisoner of war. The death eater didn't realise who his parents were otherwise he would have been dead."  
  
"Lets hope the child gets sent to Beauxbatons, I couldn't cope with another Longbottom in my class. He, she, whatever would most certainly send me grey." Severus had said the wrong thing. Hermione had known he was trying to be funny but it reminded her of war. Everything reminded her of war "I'm so sorry my love. How thoughtless of me." He pulled her tighter. Hoping she wouldn't pull away. She didn't, she melted deeper into him.  
  
"It's ok." She paused. She had to tell her husband what her daughter had told her. "Bloody Ron. He was here last night!" Hermione mentioned. Severus shot up, bemused. "Said goodbye to Andromeda. I should have known he'd pull a stunt like that. Always has to be the favourite godfather." She smiled at the thought. It made it much easier to deal with the grief.  
  
"How ever are Harry and Draco ever going to compete against that now?" Severus kissed Hermione on the back of the head. The three growing men had always competed for the love and affection of Andromeda. Harry and Ron more so as they would never have children of their own. They would shower her with gifts and show off with tricks. Ron was about to become a legend in Andromeda's eyes. The competition was over, even if to Andromeda it was a non-starter.  
  
"Good old Ron! I'm going to miss him." Hermione turned to Severus. "He told Andromeda not to let me cry!" She laughed through her tears. "And he said he'd look over her." Severus kissed Hermione's forehead. "She's told him if he doesn't she'll curse the Cannon's to loose every match." Severus laughed deeply. "I couldn't tell her that they must already be cursed." Hermione laughed with him, closing her eyes for a moment. She found herself asleep while Severus watched over her lovingly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
bunnyrabbit228: Hope you have finally defeated the death eaters. If not, let me know and I'll send Hermione to kick some butt. lol  
  
poetrychik: I will see what I can do. The main focus is going to still be Hermione and Sevi. However I think Hermione is going to go AWOL for a couple of chapters. This story is going to focus more on Severus' POV if I can pull it off. Let me know how I do.  
  
Stacey Pointe: Yep, they were together in YHMFH but it was more a blink and you'll miss it appearance. It's not that I don't like gay storylines. It's just I can't write them as well. Hope I've done ok with it.  
  
SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: Sorry that you hate that I killed Ron off. Regretting a bit myself. When I do my next SS/HG fic. (Which I'm hopefully going to do as I love getting them together) I promise I will not kill off any more valuable characters. Well at least they won't die off the page like both Ron and Lucius have. lol (hope your still liking it though.)  
  
NeopianClayniac: I'm just hoping you reached here to see your responce. I love that you think that I rock. Crushes on teacher's is great. Neil "Mr Perfect" is in fact a teacher. How long have you got in your school were he is. I only get to see Mr Perfect for, I think it's 5 or 6 more weeks.  
  
QueenBonnie:  
  
The best would have to be my brother and Mr Perfect. My brother because he is the root of all evil; he is the reason behind my love of Aerosmith, Guns n Roses and Alice Cooper. Mr Perfect because he IS Snape. lol. There will be more SS/HG, although as I said before, Hermione is going to go awol some time soon. Then it will become about Severus' fidelity and his trust of Hermione. enough of a spoiler for you?  
  
Crimson Regret177: Not sure about bringing him back in this story. But in the next one I do I promise he'll play a major role... mwhahahahaha,   
  
*plot bunnies whisper ideas*  
  
*can I finish this story please?!* *bunnies hop away* lololol  
  
strega-in-progress: I know what you mean about finding reviews. I love them. I think I'm addicted to Reviews. lol. They make me realise why I write.  
  
I haven't heard from: MetaJunkie, JasperPress77 or punkrock pixie for a while. Hope you guys are ok?  
  
Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*PreviewPreview*Preview*Preview  
  
She felt nothing for him, no skip of her heart. However she could feel Severus' grip on her tighten. Had he known about her crush on the quidditch player. Could she still fill Severus with jealously even though she had his wedding band on her finger and him constantly in her thoughts. She squeezed her hand tightly in return. That was her first take. Her second take on the situation saw the grown men covered in battle wounds. 


	4. The Order

The Order  
  
After placing a ward upon his daughters bedroom, Severus woke up Hermione with a trail of kisses along her collarbone. In those first few seconds, when the world was still hazy from sleep, Hermione actually thought that the last twenty-four hours were a dream. That Ron was alive, still fighting the good fight. Then it all came flooding back. She shoulders tensed again as she removed herself from the bed.  
  
The couple made there way silently down the corridors to Minerva's office were they would be joined with Remus, Elizabeth, Ginny, Molly and the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione hadn't expected to see any other familiar faces starring back at her when she entered the office. She in fact saw three; Draco who had Ginny sitting at his feet by the fire; Neville, he had grown considerably tall and stout since Hermione had seen him last, but he was still meek. Finally, there by the fire, in the middle of the Weasley twins Fred and George, was her old crush. The once captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team was deep in conversation. There, absorbing all the heat he could from the fire was Oliver Wood.  
  
She felt nothing for him, no skip of her heart. However she could feel Severus' grip on her tighten. Had he known about her crush on the quidditch player. Could she still fill Severus with jealously even though she had his wedding band on her finger and him constantly in her thoughts. She squeezed her hand tightly in return. That was her first take. Her second take on the situation saw the grown men covered in battle wounds. Draco's arm was broken, as was Oliver's nose. Neville looked particularly unscathed considering, however he had been home a month. There was someone missing at this reunion.  
  
"Harry?!" Hermione asked to no one in particular. "He is ok isn't he?" Hermione asked being led to the only empty seat. Serverus sat down and eased her onto his knee. Severus briefly glanced at Oliver. How smug he looked standing there. He was the kind of guy that could snap his fingers at any girl he wanted and they would bow down before him. His eyes were firmly on his Hermione, and Severus didn't like it one bit.  
  
"He's in surgery Hermione." Molly explained, her eyes were raw. Not doubt she had been crying all day, only relenting because of the mass company. Her husband had a tight hold of her shaking hand. His eyes were also raw. There family was now down by two, Percy to the dark side, and Ron, by the hand of the dark side. "He'll be fine."  
  
"If he doesn't die of a broken heart!" Draco muttered. His head in his hands. "How has Andromeda taken the news?" He looked to Hermione.  
  
"He came to see her last night." Hermione explained. A muggle would have normally sent her to the doctors and asked for a head examination, however she was talking to wizards who's houses were filled to the brim with ghosts. The castle in fact had many spectre inhabitants. The news of Ron's appearance provided comfort to the mourning group. "He said he loves us all."  
  
"Seems she was his favourite as well." Draco smiled. "Bloody Ron. Just you wait mate!" Draco chuckled to himself. After a moments silence the meeting began.  
  
"Beauxbatons has been invaded. All our troops have been brought home. We only have a matter of time before he comes here to attack. I do believe he thinks Harry is dead-" Minevra explained.  
  
"No he doesn't." Hermione contradicted. "Voldermort can feel Harry's heart. He knows Harry's alive. That scar is more than a mark Minerva; it's a connection." Hermione explained.  
  
"He had his chance." Draco was reliving the events of France. "He could have killed Harry, why didn't he?"  
  
"Because he wants Harry to brake himself. Harry is our only hope." Remus intervened. "If Voldermort kills him while he's down, there will be a revolt. If he allows Harry to destroy himself, he'll destroy everyone. They will give in to him.... Minerva I've said it before, and I'll say it again; the boy is only human. He has never accepted his role as a hero and because of that we've had false hope in the boy-"  
  
"With all due respect; you did not see him fight." Draco blazed. Standing weakly from his seat. "He was what kept us going."  
  
"And when he fell the walls of Beauxbaton crumbled." Remus explained thoughtfully.  
  
"They crumbled because we have cowards like you staying here, hiding behind your position at the school." Oliver attacked, looking at both Remus and Severus in turn. That struck a nerve with both men, but also Hermione. How dare he attack her husband and her step-father. How dare he announce what she had been thinking about herself. As the fight erupted, Molly was reduced to tears, Ginny tried to pull Draco back down and Severus had placed Hermione on the chair as he stood.  
  
"Silence!" Minerva said calmly over the heated crowd that had gathered in front of her desk. Of course Severus and Remus were not cowards. The two men, on separate occasions had turned to her to ask if they could join the fight. She had refused both men. To the shock of Hermione Minerva explained this to the party. Her husband had felt as helpless as her. "This is not a time to point fingers or throw stones. We are here to find out what you know. What you have found out. I hear that you, Neville were taken captive by a death eater."  
  
"Yes." Neville looked to the floor. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is about to go under a transformation before he comes here to Hogwarts. I didn't hear what, but it requires a sacrifice and will make him unstoppable." Neville whimpered at the reminder of the conversation he overheard between two death eaters. It had been Ron who had saved him from their clutches. Neville had asked Ron what he could have done to ever repay him. Ron's request was to name the baby after him. He intended to do just that.  
  
The group stayed eerily silent. Hermione knew what had to be done. She alone was the only person who could do it. Severus, who had remained standing up, felt her worry about what she was about to suggest. He knew what she was about to suggest and hoped she would have second thoughts.  
  
"The problem you all have-" Hermione startled everyone with her sudden outburst. "-Is that you look to Harry as if he is Dumbledore. And you are disappointment that he hasn't reached you expectations." Hermione paused. "The only way we can win this war is if we can get Albus back!"  
  
"Hermione we've been through this before." Minerva sighed. "If he doesn't want to be found there is no magical method that-"  
  
"I'm going to look for him." Severus worst fear was coming true. He knew this day would come when Hermione would want to look for Albus and tell him he was forgiven. However he had hoped it would be after the war when they could do it together. Severus would have to remain at Hogwarts to look after Andromeda while Hermione went on this journey.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. But chapters 6 and 8 are long so you have them to look forward to.  
  
QueenBonnie: Do you still want more? lol I know I'm evil and that why everyone loves me. *grins* As you can see by this chapter and the one that will be posted tomorrow, people aren't getting to grieve. I love Andromeda. I love the name. Don't know why. Don't think I'd get away with calling my child it though.  
  
Crimson Regret177: That was very mean Vody! *Sobs* Ok, ok, I'm giving in. You win! You will have Ron back.... By the end of the story. hehehehehehehehehehe (Doesn't mean he's going to be alive though) hehehehehehehehehehe  
  
NeopianClayniac: I love the sound of your story and I can't wait to read it. Let me know when you post it! As for the name, as you wish. It's a cool name and I'd be glad to use it. Is there a reason behind the name?  
  
bunnyrabbit228: All I'm going to say is every name has a meaning. Find somewhere that will tell you the meaning of Andromeda. hehehehehehehehe *death eathers tell me I'm cruel and I should join them*  
  
strega-in-progress: Ur reviews are not bad, and I still say you don't need your story beta read. Your English is just as good if not better than mine. As for Sweet Sev, sorry to say, we may see some of the bastard back in later chapters. I would love him to be the father of my baby too. lol.  
  
SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: They have been short haven't they? As I've said cpt 6 and 8 are longer. Mainly because 6 is two chapters together and 8 is what I've been working on all day. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
poetrychik: The thing I love about writing in a young character is that she doesn't have to be consistent. She can be intelligent beyond her years one chapter and a complete child another. It works because children are like that. I just hope she's realistic as I don't know many four year olds. She's based on my six year old niece Daisy.  
  
Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*PreviewPreview*Preview*Preview  
  
Her hand went lovingly to his face. He recoiled from her touch. "Stop being so selfish!"  
  
"You're leaving us because you feel trapped and I'm the one being selfish. That's rich Hermione." He paused. "I feel trapped too. But I'm still here, I'm still fighting the only way I know how. I'm not turning my back on us-"  
  
"This isn't about us!" Hermione retorted. "This is about the world our daughter has to grow up in; I don't want her to become the next Harry Potter." 


	5. Personal Attack

Personal Attack   
  
"You can't do this to us!" Andromeda was awoken by he father's ranting. She crept out of bed to hear the heated argument. It had been five hours since she had been put to bed. The meeting had gone on longer than usual, Andromeda thought to herself. "You can't leave us." Andromeda looked through the keyhole to find her father on his knees in front of her mother. She was leaving them? "Please don't leave us... Don't leave me!" He was crying, clinging onto her legs.  
  
"I'm not leaving you Severus. I'll be back five or six months." Hermione walked passed the kneeling man to begin packing for her journey.  
  
"You'll be back in five or six pieces, if Voldermort or any of his cronies find you searching for Albus.... I'd hate to think what they would do to you- You said that you were happy!" Severus stood and began pulling clothes out of the bag like a child. Hermione just stood and glared at him. Andromeda wouldn't even act like this. Hermione thought, looking bewildered at her husband. "Why do you want to leave?!"  
  
"I don't want to!" Hermione screamed. "I have no choice. I'm the only one who can bring Albus back; he left because of me." Her hand went lovingly to his face. He recoiled from her touch. "Stop being so selfish!"  
  
"You're leaving us because you feel trapped and I'm the one being selfish. That's rich Hermione." He paused. "I feel trapped too. But I'm still here, I'm still fighting the only way I know how. I'm not turning my back on us-"  
  
"This isn't about us!" Hermione retorted. "This is about the world our daughter has to grow up in; I don't want her to become the next Harry Potter. I don't want our daughter to be alone. You heard what Neville said, Voldermort is about to transform into something that can't be defeated, we will be on the top of his hit list and you know it. We won't defeat him. Everyone is still looking to Harry to do it. Harry is only a boy-"  
  
"And your just a little girl. Thanks for reminding me about that Hermione!" Severus hissed sourly crumpling to the floor at the foot of the bed. He had a sudden revelation. "Of course, I'm the villain here. Old man, he's tied you down and you're revolting against him." Hermione sighed and joined him on the floor. This was there first real fight. She hadn't realised how insecure her husband was, how little he thought of himself. Of course the appearance of Oliver hadn't helped there.  
  
"Severus, I love you." She pulled his face to look at her. "You haven't made me feel trapped, in fact you're the one thing that has kept me sane. I am happy that I can call myself your wife. This is just something I have to do. We have this perfect opportunity, it will be months, maybe even a year, before Voldermort has his new recruits ready. I go get Albus, and we can catch the bastard off guard." Hermione tried to kiss him, but he backed off. He was sulking. "Severus! Please don't take this as a personal attack. Stop making it harder than it already is. I would want nothing more than for you to join me, in fact I need you to be with me on this, but we can not leave Andromeda without both her parents for that long. And there is no way we can take her with us."  
  
"Hermione. You might never come back!" Severus sobbed. "I don't want to loose you." He fell into her lap. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to die."  
  
"Listen to me. I'm not going to die. I'm looking for Albus Dumbledore here, he's not going to be lurking in a dangerous place now is he? I'll be back by Andromeda's birthday, I promise."  
  
"That's almost nine months away?!" Severus whimpered. Why was Hermione extending the time scale. He knew no matter how much they fought, she would still leave. She would just leave on bad terms, and he didn't want that. "When are you going?" She wouldn't look at him. She cried softly. "Now?!" He questioned, choking on his own tears.  
  
"Tomorrow. Right after I've spoken to Harry." Hermione placed her head in her hand. She hated it when Severus was angry with her.  
  
"You're not even going to wait until after Ron's funeral?" Severus' head shot up.  
  
"For god's sake. If I don't leave tomorrow, you'll never let me go. If I don't do this, who am I going to have watch be buried next; Minerva, Andromeda. Oliver, Harry, You?!" She placed her hand on Severus' chest. There was that name. The name that stopped Severus' heart from beating. The man that offered to join Hermione on her search for Albus. Oliver Wood. The boy Hermione could never get. The man who now wanted her.  
  
"Would it hurt to bury Oliver?" Severus questioned dryly. Hermione looked at him, her head tilted to one side.  
  
"Fuck. This isn't about me leaving is it. It's about me leaving with him? Isn't it?" Hermione asked. Andromeda at this time had fallen asleep at the closed door. "Scared that one lonely night. I'll be missing you so much that I'll loose control? Our hot, sensual, naked young bodies will want each other!" Hermione's heart raced. Her breathing became heavy. She kissed her husband passionately. "I may miss that part of you, but I do have self control. Besides-" She gave him a wink. "You haven't been on top form lately, I won't miss much!"  
  
"Oh, I'll give you something to miss Mrs Snape!" He pulled her into the bedroom and onto the bed, undressing her. The hot passion re-lit. He was still mad with her, but lust had consumed him completely.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione, still laying under Severus, sighed contently. How could she leave? She didn't want to, but she now had no choice. How could she let her husband know? Perhaps as always, he just knew. He played with a soft, wispy curl that was upon Hermione's forehead. It was nearing three in the morning. Still dressed in nothing but their flesh, their souls bared to the night sky. Hermione's hand reached for Severus' neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"There is no way Andromeda and myself could join you?" Severus questioned hopelessly falling at Hermione's side. She shook her head. "Thought not." He laughed softly. "I do trust you. It's just that git I don't trust. He had his eye on you!"  
  
"Well I didn't notice. Mainly because my eyes where firmly on you." She pulled Severus' arm over her to keep her warm. "He is nothing to me now. I would rather go by myself, only Minerva insisted." Hermione added as an afterthought. "And you must agree that he's a much safer option that Neville."  
  
"Thank the lord for impregnating his wife!" Severus joked. Hermione looked at him seriously. "Yes, you are right of course. I just hope you bring Albus back."  
  
"I will my sweet. And I will keep in touch. I'll owl you whenever I can."  
  
"You most certainly will." Severus pulled her into him and drifted off into sleep, not wanting the night to end. Not knowing when the next night when they would be together would come. He only hoped Albus was still alive.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione was still awake at five. She was dressed in travelling robes and packed, ready to leave. The sword she had used in her battle against Rebecca over four years ago was out. She wasn't taking it with her. She was using it to cut off her hair. It was too long to manage when she was about to be apperating from country to country for god knows how long. Hermione bundled her hair in one hand, and in one fluid motion cut it clean off. Her hair was now shoulder length.  
  
With a flick of her hand to neaten the edges she was ready. Hermione no longer needed her wand. When her second wand had been destroyed in an attack on Olivander's the wand shop, she had retorted to learning to master her own magical ability. Within six months she had perfected her ability.  
  
As quietly as she could, Hermione opened the door to her daughter's room after removing the wards, only to find her curled up on the floor at her feet as she entered the room. Andromeda stirred slightly as Hermione scooped the sleeping girl into her folds of travelling robes. Once placed on the bed, Andromeda opened her sleepy eyes.  
  
"You going away mommy?" She asked as Hermione tucked the girl in. "You going where Uncle Ronnie is?" Hermione laughed at this and shook her head. "Then why are you going. Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"Of course I still love you. I have to go and find someone so we can live together peacefully. I won't be long I promise." Hermione explained kissing her fingers and putting them to her daughters lips.  
  
"Can't you send daddy instead. He doesn't cook very well, and he can't brush my hair well either." Andromeda was making excuses. "Or couldn't you just send an owl?"  
  
"The owl might get lost sweetie." Hermione's heart broke. She could see Severus in the child before her.  
  
"But you might get lost too. I wouldn't miss the owl." Andromeda was trying not to cry. "Can't I come with you? I won't get into trouble, I promise."  
  
"You can't sweetie. But I'll be back so very soon." Hermione was holding back her own tears. "And until I come back you get to look after your father and uncles Draco and Harry. They came home Andy."  
  
"You will tell me if you go to see Uncle Ronnie won't you?" Andromeda asked. Did she truly understand the implication of what she was saying? "Promise me!" The small girl looked forlorn.  
  
"I promise." Hermione said flatly, removing her wedding ring and a gold necklace that was around her neck. "I love this ring. I will be back for it my angel." Hermione threaded the ring through the chain and placed it around the girls neck. She then kissed her daughter and watched her fall back to sleep.  
  
Once she had watched her daughters breathing fall into a smooth rhythm she left. Closing and warding the door. She then as quietly as she could picked up her bag and left her home. She couldn't bring herself to wake Severus up to say goodbye. She feared that if he asked her to stay. She would. She would tell Severus in the first owl she sent him.  
  
She hadn't realised however, that he was awake. Heartbroken that she hadn't even kissed his seemingly sleeping figure good-bye. Why did he have such a heavy doubt in his heart? Was it that she wouldn't return, or that she wouldn't return to him?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
WifeOfSatan: Glad you're liking it. I will keep your heart till the end of the story if that's ok? lol  
  
strega-in-progress: Lets see how you deal with this little slice lolololol vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
bunnyrabbit228: The death eaters have said they will just adore me so I don't have to join them. lol. Your not actually going to find out how Hermione finds Albus, if she even does, for a while. You're seeing more of how Severus deals with it all. As for Ron, you'll just have to wait and see. mwhahahahaha  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Definatly a Ron trait. lol  
  
Crimson Regret177: Voldy will not need to be released. I promise. I'm writing chapter 10 right after I post this. And If I do finish it, I'll upload chapter 6 tonight.  
  
Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*PreviewPreview*Preview*Preview  
  
"You are running away from your husband with the boy you had a crush on for three years. You only stopped because he left the school." Harry angered. "I'm warning you, me and Severus don't see eye to eye. But you break his heart I'll break you neck I swear to God H." 


	6. Hunted

Hunted  
  
Harry stood at a window in one of the many towers of Beauxbatons looking out onto the grounds of the castle and beyond. The bleeding sun was setting in the sky; a night of fighting would begin in a few hours once the sun had set fully. The pain in his scar hadn't relented in so long that he was beginning to wonder if it had always been there. His thoughts drifted to Hermione and the others that had remained at Hogwarts. The war was strictly between wizards, how offended Ginny and Hermione were by that statement. An unwritten, unspoken law Severus had reasoned to them.  
  
Hermione had agreed that she wouldn't join them in France, but she would be damned if she was kept at home when the war reached Hogwarts. Harry had a bad feeling about tonight. A gritty niggling that he couldn't place. Why did he have the sudden urge to run away, get Ron and Draco and go home, let Beauxbatons be taken over. The thought that the peaceful French countryside would become a battleground within a matter of hours chilled him to the bone.  
  
"There you are Harry!" A kind familiar voice disturbed his thoughts. An arm came around his waist as a head of long flaming red hair came into view over his right shoulder. "You missed dinner. I had a sandwich for you. But I -"  
  
"Ate it?!" Harry questioned sceptically. Ron nodded moving into view in front of the growing man.  
  
"What were you thinking about that was so important?" Ron questioned blocking Harry's view of the grounds. Harry couldn't tell him the truth. The truth was to be kept between him and his scar. Everyone looked to Harry, if he had doubts; they were all dead.  
  
"Hermione." All lies are eighty percent truth Harry reasoned with his conscience. "I don't think she's coping being cooped up at home. I fear that their marriage will not cope with the strain." He recounted an owl he had received from Hermione weeks before. It didn't say as much. But Harry read between the lines. The warrior inside Hermione was like a flower withering in the dark.  
  
"Don't!" Ron warned. Harry looked at him questioningly. "Don't tempt Fate!" Ron answered Harry's look. "Severus respects Hermione. If he thought she really wanted to come; he wouldn't stop her." Ron thought. "It's not Severus that's stopping her; It's Andromeda. Hermione's just frustrated. She's trying to do what's best for Andromeda, and it's not working." Ron wasn't winning Harry over. He still thought it was Severus that was keeping her there. "If we were in their position. Would you let me go?" After a moments thought Harry sighed.  
  
" Yes." He nodded kissing Ron firmly on the lips. "I would if it made you happy."  
  
"Harry I need to ask you something." Ron hugged his friend and lover. "If anything happens to me, don't mourn my death. Embraces it. You get lost in my death, you'll loose all sight." That feeling was back. Harry looked at him dumbstruck. "Of course if you die. The whole world goes into mourning; I'll have to be a sheep in that instant." Ron tried to lighten the situation. "How lucky will I be, being the widow of the boy-who-lived."  
  
"Don't tempt Fate!" Harry laughed leaning in for a kiss.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry's memories moved instantly from his last conversation with Ron, to seeing Ron being hit with an unforgivable. If he wasn't mistaken, the death eater was a woman. Harry bolted upright the second the death eater turned to strike him with a separate curse. He was greeted by a apprehensive Hermione who sat gingerly on a seat in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He was home.  
  
"You fear my marriage will not cope with the strain?!" Hermione eyed the boy. Placing a pair of glasses over the boys eyes a little too roughly. It appeared that he had been talking in his sleep. The dreamless sleep potion had worn off in the night and he began dreaming about his last few hours with Ron. "How you doing kid?" Harry nodded his hand going to his bruised lung.  
  
"How are you?" He asked through a wince. He saw her tear speckled face. "The strain is showing!" He added bitterly.  
  
"I'm going away for a bit." Hermione didn't really want to elaborate. But from the look on his face she would have to. "I'm going to get Albus back. It may take me a while, but I'll find him. I have to find him before it's too late. I should never have let him leave."  
  
"Are you crazy?! You can't go out there alone. It's a war zone out there. You can't trust anyone-"  
  
"I'm not going alone Harry." Hermione answered knowing where this would lead. She was blushing at the thought of Harry's response.  
  
"Severus is going with you?" Harry brightened. Hermione shook her head. "Oliver." Harry guessed without a need of a clue. Harry flushed with anger. "You are running away from your husband with the boy you had a crush on for three years. You only stopped because he left the school." Harry angered. "I'm warning you, me and Severus don't see eye to eye. But you break his heart I'll break you neck I swear to God H." Hermione had changed the man. Severus was no longer the bat that lurked in the dungeons, he was a man Harry could have a conversation with. As a professor, all the students now loved his lessons. While he kept his meticulous discipline, his bitter and twisted view of the students had vanished. He no longer saw them as dunderheads, but as growing adults with the thirst for knowledge. How much he would change if Hermione left him. Andromeda may see to it that he was still a good man and father, but as for the professor inside. Mr Hyde would return without the antidote of Hermione. Harry only prayed that she wouldn't be gone for long.  
  
"I'm not running away; why does everyone see it like that?! I'm doing what I should have done four years ago. I'm doing something that I should be doing with Severus, I love him Harry. It's breaking my heart to leave him. Without him I wouldn't have the strength to do this." Hermione held Harry's hand, he moved it out of reach. "I feel nothing for Oliver Wood." She looked him in the eye. She was telling the truth. Harry believed her. However he was unsure as to whether Severus knew this. In fact he Harry wasn't sure if Severus knew of Hermione's crush on Oliver. Of course he must have noted the "OW forever" encased in a ink love heart on all of her text books. He was a man of observation after all.  
  
"Still think this is a suicide mission. I've already lost Ron, I can't loose you-"  
  
" For Fucks sake!" Hermione shouted weakly. "I'm doing this because It's my fault Ron's dead! I should have gone and forgiven Albus years ago.... If I had, Voldermort would have been defeated and Ron would be alive. Don't use Ron as a reason for me to stay." Hermione went to leave. "I miss him already Harry." She cried.   
  
"H." He beckoned her forward. She sat on the bed. "You don't know that. You don't know what would have happen had Albus been here. You don't know that by finding him it will help us at all. You could just be giving us another burden. He was a weakness-"  
  
"Everyone has a weakness Harry."  
  
"And yours is Severus isn't it? You think that by leaving him here, you'll loose your weakness? Hermione. Promise me one thing; that once you get Albus, or if you give up looking for him. Don't. Don't go picking a fight with that overgrown bully."  
  
"I can't promise you that!" Hermione made to leave. For real this time. "If he gets in my way, I plan to squash him like the bug he is!" She left without another word. Going to meet Oliver at the gate.  
  
"Yea, Hermione. But he's one big mother fucking bug." Harry warned not knowing when he would see his friend again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Severus remained curled inside the duvet, once he had dressed for his day in school, passed seven, passed eight. It was nine o'clock before he realised that Andromeda had joined him in the bed. How much he missed Hermione already, the smell of her lingered in the bed. On her pillow which Severus now clung to. How he felt like she was getting him back for those months he had his memories removed. If she felt half as bad as he felt right now he would never forgive himself for it. It was pain, pure pain. Four years they had been married, and he hadn't gone twenty four hours without seeing her bright, confident face smiling back at him. She was the reason he got up in the morning.  
  
How she had tamed him. His temper was almost non-existent. They had never fought until last night. And he had never once raised his voice one decimal to Andromeda. Andromeda, he thought lovingly as she slept beside him. She would torture him without realising until Hermione came back. So much of Hermione could be seen in his daughter, even in the way she slept. She stirred slightly. Mumbling something. Hermione did that; mumbled in her sleep. Mostly about her love of her husband and her daughter. Other times it strayed into Hermione's fear of the people she loved dieing. A quick kiss on her lips stopped that.  
  
What would Oliver do to stop her mumbling? Would they share a room? Would she remain faithful? He reprimanded himself. Her fidelity was not to be questioned. It was him who had almost married another, It was Severus who had in effect cheated on his wife. Would she get her own back for that? Would Hermione seek revenge because as his reputation revealed he couldn't `keep it in his pants, just this once`.  
  
It was past nine. He should have third year ravenclaw and Slytherin's now but he just didn't care. All he wanted to do was stay in bed until Hermione returned with Albus. Andromeda's eyes shot open when a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"You going to get it daddy?" She after a few moments of persistent knocking. He didn't reply so Andromeda removed herself from the bed and opened the heavy mahogany door. "Gamma!" Andromeda greeted Elizabeth Lupin. It was her turn to look after her granddaughter and had left it till after nine before she had gotten worried and decided to check on Severus and Hermione. Elizabeth had no idea her daughter had any plans to leave Severus to go on some raving mad quest and made a mental note to have a word with Remus that night. As for the matter at hand; Severus looked dreadful.  
  
"Severus dear." Elizabeth perched herself on the bed beside the duvet ball. She could hear strangled tears beneath the covers. "Oh my dear. What ever is the matter?"  
  
"Hermione has gone." He pulled himself out of the tangle of sheets. "Hermione has gone to find Albus. I'm being stupid and selfish!" He cried into his mother-in-law's arms. Andromeda pulled herself back onto the bed and hugged her father's back. He patted her head softly. "I miss her already. I'm incomplete with out her." He dried his tears. "She may be twenty years my junior but in every respect she is my equal if not more. She is my goddess."  
  
"Until her return. You will have to make do with her deity!" Elizabeth cooed pointing to Andromeda, who smiled sweetly at her father. "Hermione can be seen in this little star here." Elizabeth brushed the little girls hair. "A little star who needs a bath and could do with going to see her Uncle Harry." Elizabeth led the girl into the bathroom. While the taps were running she returned to Severus. "Want me to take her?"  
  
"No. I'll do it. Thank you Elizabeth, We'll be fine. I'll bath her and take her to Harry. I'll bring her to you at dinner if that's ok?"  
  
"That's fine with me. Remus has the afternoon off. We'll take her to the cabin." Remus and Elizabeth Lupin had taken over Hagrid's cabin when he left to accompany Albus four years ago. As far as anyone knows; Hagrid is the only person ever to have found Albus Dumbledore. Severus smiled at the thought that he should be easy to spot when Hermione began looking.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Andromeda!" Harry smiled broadly as the four year old came waddling into the hospital wing with flowers and chocolates. He hadn't seen the girl in six months and how she'd grown. She handed the flowers and chocolates to her father as she mounted the foot of the bed. She was on all fours crawling to Harry. "Hello kitty!" He kissed her cheek hoping she couldn't tell that he'd been crying. Crying for Ron.  
  
"Uncle Ronnie sent his love Harry." She nudged his cheek with her forehead as if she was a cat. "He said not to worry about him." It appeared that Ron had given her a message to pass on to Harry. Who at this point looked helplessly to Severus. He had sat down on the chair beside Harry's bed.  
  
"Uncle Ron decided he had time to see Andromeda before he left." Severus explained. "No one knows why he went to see her-"  
  
"-I do. He didn't want to burden you or Hermione with having to tell his angel that he wouldn't be there for her anymore." Harry nodded confidently.  
  
"Oh, but Uncle Harry, Ronnie said he would there for me. He'll always watch over me. I'm cursing the Cannon's if he doesn't." She laid down beside her injured Uncle. Severus sat forward.  
  
"She like telling people about the curse. It's her favourite part." Severus explained with a faint smile.  
  
"How's his family?" Harry questioned. He didn't get chance to ask Hermione.  
  
"Devastated. They are keeping their spirits up for this little witch's sake. Ron has told her not to let anyone cry over him. So they can't cry in front of her. Ginny was telling Hermione last night at the meeting that Andy kept telling her off if she begins to cry. She told Ginny first."  
  
"Doesn't help that Hermione's gone on this quest of hers." Harry added as Andromeda traced his lightening bolt scar absentmindedly. "Did you try and stop her?"  
  
"Of course. Selfish of me really." Severus found himself playing with his hands. How could the son of his sworn enemy become his confidante.  
  
"Of course not." Harry answered. "I would do the same. But we have to remember, she's doing this all for her little angel. Kitty, are you ok?" Harry's attention had turned to Andromeda who was starring at his chest. She could see that it was bound.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Andromeda asked. "Did the thunder hurt you?"  
  
"The thunder?" Harry questioned. Severus stood up at this point and held his daughter who began trembling.  
  
"It was the thunder that took Ron away!" Severus explained with a raised eyebrow, indicating that he wanted Harry to continue with the role play.  
  
"Yea, it was the thunder that hurt me." Harry didn't like lying to her.  
  
"Andy, you going to go talk with Madam Pompfrey for a moment." Severus lifted her from the bed and watched her scoot over to the medi-witch. He had seen Harry's expression; he was angry with him.  
  
"Thunder?! Thought you and Hermione were always honest with her? Don't let her get any fairytale ideas about Voldermort." Harry warned.  
  
"Hermione thought it best." Severus explained his head to the floor. Of course Harry was right. Andromeda had been taught never to fear Voldermort's name. To now let her think it was thunder doing the damage was a dangerous thing to do and Severus would rectify it soon enough.  
  
"Obviously she isn't thinking that clearly as late." Harry hissed.  
  
"Obviously." Severus agreed mournfully.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Lets see how hungry you all are without a preview this time lololololololol  
  
idianoutlawlady: I'm very sure it's possible, but I don't want any other pregnant people... Just yet. mwhahahahahaha  
  
poetrychik: *hands over a hankie* I'm writing cpt 11 sometime soon. She's possibly on her way back in about cpt 12 or 13.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Your wait is over  
  
QueenBonnie: Shucks. *blushes* I don't think Hermione will intentionally brake his heart. We'll see. Might actually end up the other way around. Have you written a Labyrinth story were Jareth goes aboveground and becomes a rock singer. If so, I went to review a few days ago, but my pc crashed. Then I completly forgot to go back. I loved what I read, and I will go back to it. If not, ignore everything I've just said.  
  
bunnyrabbit22: All will be revealed in good time. Let me know if you miss the preview this time?  
  
JasperPress77: I know what that feels like. I should be revising for an English exam, which I need to pass in order to get into uni. At this rate i will not pass. If you ever need to de-stress... email me.  
  
Melwasul: Hello, here's were I was up to when I got your review. Hope you get this far. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
strega-in-progress: I think it's because I'm a few chapters ahead. So it's not as rushed. Also writing without the aid of a pensive is different and a lot less complicated, I'm tired when I write, so It is probably best to read while you're tired too.  
  
SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: Draco and Ginny: Will be answered shortly. As for Wood, you'll know as much as Severus mwhahahahahahahaha.  
  
NeopianClayniac: Nope, I have no Idea what WAFF os sorry *blushes* I'm sorry your time will end with Ron soon, *sobs for you* The names will appear soon. 


	7. It Goes Without Question

A month had gone by since Hermione's first letter appeared on the leg of a snowy Romanian owl explaining why she had left without saying goodbye. His heart melted when he could clearly see the ink washed with tears. Andromeda had been upset when she wanted to post a picture back but Severus said no. She had stomped in her room and didn't come out until the morning. How stubborn like her mother. Severus had thought at the time.  
  
Now. He was sulking in the Great Hall at breakfast at Minerva's side. Mentally cursing all the students who were about to receive mail. He even envied the Hufflepuff boy who he knew to be getting a howler that morning. In fact that would be better than a letter. Even if she was shouting. Hermione's raised voice would be music to his ears.  
  
He began playing with his scrambled eggs with his fork. Restraining himself from throwing the fork into the skull of the first person to receive an owl. He'd almost done it one day last week. To a Slytherin of all people. The letter had been from her aunt Hermione. His reflexes were instantaneous. One second to aim, one second to stop himself becoming the cold blooded murder Hermione had stopped him being.  
  
"Who is Andromeda with today?" Minerva questioned out of the blue. Severus simply looked at her with disgust. Where had his social skills gone? "Is she with Ginny or Elizabeth" Minerva tried again rapidly losing patients with the boy. He had been mad that She wouldn't let him join the fight but had allowed his wife to go flitting off to god knows where.  
  
"Ginny." He replied gruffly. The owls began fluttering in. He hated the sound of their flapping wings. They taunted him.  
  
"Still no word from Hermione?" She questioned again. He just glared at her. "She might be right under Voldermort's nose dear boy. It wouldn't be good to be sending owls if she is. She'll get caught-"  
  
"Or she is caught. Stupid little boy protecting her. He'll lead her to her death, and she'd follow." He spat bitterly.  
  
"Your dear Hermione has more sense than that." She assured him as a bundle fell into Severus' lap. He recognised Hermione's neat but rushed writing on the bundle. His face lit up as if was Christmas. And it was, to Hermione at least. Inside the bundle were presents for himself and Andromeda. It was mid November, and she knew she wouldn't be home until after Christmas. His head stooped. He couldn't bring himself to read the letter. Minerva took the parchment from him and began reading aloud the letter to Severus. Her voice was soft. Severus could almost hear Hermione herself saying the words to him.  
  
"My Severus. I'm missing you and Andromeda so much it hurts. I hope Andromeda isn't missing me too much and you're not spoiling her. We are in Moscow at the moment. It's so cold; I wish you were here to keep me warm. It's somewhere I would like us to visit when the war is over. Very romantic. Although, Oliver is sucking the romance out of the place. Whenever we rest all he does is complain about the cold and how he's missing valuable quidditch training. And if he isn't complaining he's checking himself out in windows and mirrors. Severus, I really wish you were here instead. Tell Minerva I apologise if Oliver comes home minus his limbs, I know how much she loves the boy who helped her win the quidditch cup, but he really is a dick." Minerva stifled a chuckle at this. Severus smiled broadly, he had nothing to worry about. "We have a lead as to where we can find Albus. However he won't be there until Christmas Day. I will not disclose the place in case this owl is intercepted. If all goes as planned we'll meet Albus on Christmas Day and we'll be together by New Year; I don't want to start the new year without you. All my love to you and our darling daughter. Yours forever, Hermione"  
  
"Why can't she come home until Christmas then?" Severus questioned once Minerva folded the letter up again. She shrugged. "She can rest for six weeks."  
  
"That's what I meant to talk to you about my boy. Surly Hermione will not be fit for teaching when she gets back. So perhaps we should think about getting a substitute teacher in. Hermione will not feel threatened will she?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Of course not. And it is becoming a bit of a strain subing her classes with Christmas coming up." He wondered why Minerva didn't take the classes back on. But then he remember her ministry work. "Any news on Voldermort?"  
  
"He seems to have gone into hiding. We believe he recruited almost half of the French students from Beauxbatons." Minerva explained. "Hermione was right. This was the best time for her to go looking for Albus. Lets just hope she gone unnoticed. I'll leave you, I have some things to attend to." Minerva stood and left the Great Hall. Severus repacked the bundle and went to follow suit when Professor Spout stopped him. He had dropped a small piece of parchment. A poem from Hermione to him. He sat and began to read;  
  
"It goes without question  
  
It goes beyond all doubt  
  
This soul will remain faithful  
  
To One and One alone.  
  
While this heart   
  
may betray, the darkness wills it so  
  
The soul stays pure;   
  
beyond corruption  
  
The windows brave the light that sometimes blinds us" He hoped that no one saw him crying at the top table of the Great Hall.  
  
********************  
  
Severus entered his classroom calmly five minutes later, he had a class full of Slytherin and Hufflepuff's to teacher. However, he was still on a buzz from his wife's declaration. He reached his table, instead of sitting on the chair, he slid onto the front of his desk and smiled at his students, who lounged in their seats comfortably.  
  
"What are we doing today Professor?" Asked one of the Slytherin fifth years. Severus noted a small amount of anxiousness in the young girls voice. Over the past few weeks he'd slowly regressed to sulky bat. Now he was back to relaxed teacher, of course they were confused. So was Severus.   
  
"The history of love potions." He replied. His Hermione certain did have him under a spell. He thought back to the day he realised he loved her. The day she first appeared in his dungeon doorway, almost eleven years ago.....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Professor Snape?" A young first year voice questioned after the sorting. She had managed to get away from her party and found his classroom. After spending two gruelling hours in the company of the school when he could have been here brewing much needed potions, he wasn't in the mood for entertaining a snotty first year who had lost her way. Turning round, he found an angel standing in his doorway, the young girl that had enchanted him when she was sorted into Griffindor. He could see why, he could sense her potential, her ambition and even her strength. This girl would make a mark in the wizarding world No matter how compelling she was, he couldn't let her get the wrong impression.  
  
"Are you lost?" He sneered vindictively. She shook her head confidently. "Then please go away." He turned away.  
  
"I'm here to see you Professor." She answered. She blushed as he turned and motioned for her to continue. "I don't know if you are aware, but I am a muggle-born. I wasn't aware of how much wiazrds and witches would know entering the school." She paused to make sure he was paying attention. He was, every syllable was noted in his mind accurately. He nodded for her to continue. "So I've been practicing. I brewed a few potions. Didn't please my mum and dad too much when I wrecked a saucepan." She found herself rambling. "Would you check my potions if I were to bring them to you?"  
  
"Of course." Severus nodded mentally reminding himself that she was just a child. However, he couldn't help but be enchanted. He mind was so much older than her body and that was what enchanted him. He wanted nothing more than to have hour long conversations with the girl. He test the potions the next day to find that she had brewed them to perfection. He envied her ability....  
  
***********  
  
Severus' thoughts were interrupted when Andromeda stormed into the room, her face wet with tears. Severus picked her up, ignoring the class.  
  
"What's wrong?" He questioned wiping away her tears.  
  
"Aunty Ginny fell down, and she won't get up." Andromeda cried. "I would have come sooner but I couldn't open the door daddy." She hugged his neck. "I was too small. Will she be ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Class dismissed." Severus stated, taking his daughter out of the class running to Ginny's home within the castle.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Don't really like this chapter. But it's a filler for what's about to come.  
  
bunnyrabbit228: I wish I was! I could do with all that money right now. lol  
  
Melwasul : Clever person you. You'll have to wait until cpt 8 to find out his response to the ring. Cookies for seeing that plot develop. Remus is teaching DADA although it hasn't been mentioned in this story. That will be fixed once I get the chance. Have you read you had me from hello? because it'll be interesting to find out if this works as a stand alone story.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Just written cpt 12 and she's just come home.  
  
Crimson Regret177: Soon enough? What you think. I don't like this cpt  
  
poetrychik: And possibly even Andy. I'm desperate to just post every cpt right now. The suspense is killing me. But you haven't even met the new character yet. mwhahahahahahaha  
  
NeopianClayniac: What's probably even sadder is that I check about every 5 mins for reviews. lolololol No your not sad at all. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thank you for explaining WAFF. Nope, none in this fic. Not intentional though. lol  
  
indianoutlawlady: You are not the only one who didn't like it. going to fix it. Don't worry. lol  
  
QueenBonnie: Andy is 4. I agree, and understand, with everything you said. I think it was Harry over reacting. He didn't want his goddaughter in the dark like he was. Also the fight of thunder and lightening might come up towards the end.  
  
Ok I'm going to be bad again. mwhahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*PreviewPreview*Preview*Preview  
  
"With all due respect. You don't know my wife." He removed Hero's hand and pulled her up from the couch as he raised himself. "You don't know me." He led her to the door. "I apologised this morning. I gave you a chance, You fucked up again. You don't get another chance. Luckily, Hermione will be back in five days." She was out of his room. 


	8. Hero

Hero  
  
"Is she ok?" Draco reaching the hospital wing doorway, Harry right behind him. They had been helping Madam Hooch with her teaching of first years. Draco looked bewildered. How could they loose another Weasley. "Severus?!" He growled as Severus stopped there entrance.  
  
"She's ok." Severus smiled weakly. "Come on in." He led the two boys in. Ginny was lying in bed Andromeda sobbing beside her. How scared she's been when Ginny had collapsed while they were playing in Ginny's living room. They had been playing hide and seek, Ginny was supposed to be hiding. Andromeda had first found it funny that Ginny had pretended to be asleep by the coffee table. As if by being asleep, she was invisible. Then Andromeda realised that her Aunty wasn't waking up. It scared her. Then when she tried to open the door, she was too small and couldn't reach the handle. She eventually found a hooked umbrella to pull the handle down and open the door. She had reached the Transfiguration classroom before she realised her mum wasn't there. That had upset her most of all; her mum wasn't there when Andromeda had needed her most.  
  
"Ginny." Draco held out his hand for his wife. "Are you ok?" She nodded.  
  
"I just haven't been eating properly." She answered. "I'm fine. This little ones a little shocked though. I'm sorry Andy." Ginny kissed her forehead. "Sorry Severus." She looked to the man at the foot of her bed. He was now grinning widely. "What is it Sev-"  
  
"It wasn't because you weren't eating properly." His smile broadened.  
  
"Severus?!" Draco grabbed his godfather.  
  
"Yes Daddy?!" Severus answered. Draco's mouth hung open. "Congratulations Ginny you are pregnant." Severus hugged the man that was collapsing in front of him. Madam Pompfrey had told Severus moments early. She had allowed him to tell the proud parents-to-be.  
  
"Have you heard from Hermione? When is she coming home? I need to tell her!" Ginny was crying. Harry had taken Andromeda off the bed and was swinging her around. She was screaming with delight.  
  
"We can't get in touch. She said she'll be back before New Year." Severus explained. Andromeda fell silent. This news was new to her and she didn't like it, how many other situations could she get in between then and now where she needed her mum. She was also hoping that her mum would be home for Christmas. It would be the first Christmas the whole family wasn't together.  
  
"She doesn't love me anymore does she? Have I done something wrong daddy? Is she mad that I left Aunty Ginny alone when she was hurt?" Andromeda was passed from Harry to Severus. "If I say I'm sorry will she come home."  
  
"You haven't done anything wrong Andy. She's just had to go and sort some things out. Your mum doesn't even know Ginny was hurt." Everyone looked at the little girl who was rattled. Severus' anger for his wife returned.  
  
"There you are Severus." Minerva had appeared in the doorway with a blonde woman. She was about twenty, dressed in robes of green and silver. "I've been looking everywhere for you. As Deputy Head, you must approve on any new staff. This is Hero Nightingale. She's from America and has been studying with your old professor for a number of years. I've given her quarters near yours Severus. I'll let you do all the introducing. I must get on." Had she forgotten he was a married man. She hadn't even asked what was wrong with Ginny, or give anyone chance to break the good news. Andromeda shifted in his arms. Distressed at the appearance of a stranger.  
  
"It's ok Andy." He whispered reassuringly into her ear. Smiling brightly at his daughter, hoping that the subject of what this new woman would teach wouldn't get brought up. "Hello Miss Nightingale. I'm Professor Severus Snape, Potions. This is my daughter, Andromeda." He prompted Andromeda to wave. She responded by shyly hiding her face from the blonde woman. "This is my godson, Draco Weasley and his wife Ginny." Draco extended his hand to the woman.  
  
"Hey Draco." She smiled. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked, ignoring Ginny's warning glares. She had seen Hero's flirtations at her husband.  
  
"No." She thought for a second checking Draco out. At this Ginny cleared her throat. "Nope, I don't think we've met. I remember a face." She answered.  
  
"And this is Harry Potter." Severus continued.   
  
"Now you I do know! Hey." She extended her hand. Draco huffed and Ginny chuckled. "So where is Mrs Snape?" Hero questioned returning to Severus. "Or is she the one I'm replacing." She added tactlessly.  
  
"Replacing?!" Andromeda struggled out of her fathers arms. She glared up at the woman "No one is replacing my mother!" She stormed out of the room, ignoring the protests of Severus. Harry joined Severus at the doorway.  
  
"I'll get her." He patted Severus on the back, chasing after the howling girl. Severus stormed back into the hospital wing.  
  
"You thick bitch. Have you considered that the girls mother is dead?" He mentally prayed that it wasn't the case. How could such words cross his lips "A widowed father may seem attractive to you. However she is not dead, and you are not replacing her. You are covering her lessons until she returns," Severus grabbed the woman's arm. "Don't. Ever forget that. If I find that you have upset my daughter again, I'll kill you. I'm an ex-death eater. So I wouldn't think twice about it."  
  
"I'm sorry." She answered simply. "But clearly you are deluded. Your wife is gone. Minerva filled me in. I've heard it all before. She's left you mate-"  
  
"-Listen." Ginny sat up weakly. "You know nothing about her. She loves this man. And her daughter. And that's why she's gone, to find someone to help-"  
  
"-That's enough Ginny." Draco stopped her before she could give away too much information. "Please leave." He said simply. She nodded and left without another word. "Don't listen to her Uncle, she hasn't got a clue."  
  
"But what if she's right?" Severus looked to them helplessly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Did you love Uncle Ronnie?" Andromeda questioned Harry on the steps of the castle. Harry nodded taking off his cloak to wrap around Andromeda, amazed that she understood that Ron and himself were a couple. Perhaps Hermione had explained it to the girl. It was still warm for a late November day. "As much as mum loves daddy?" He nodded, placing her on his knee. "And Ronnie still left you. So, by mum leaving us, she doesn't love us any less?"  
  
"She hasn't left to Andy. She's gone to get an old friend. Remember Albus Dumbledore. Remember the stories I told you about him?" She nodded. "She's gone to find him."  
  
"But Hagrid went to find him. And he's still not back." Andromeda reasoned.  
  
"Hagrid went to keep him company. Your mum isn't, she's bringing him home. You'd like to meet him wouldn't you?" She nodded. "She will be home soon."  
  
"Well, why does that horrible woman have to replace her? I don't want her living in our room. I don't want her sharing a bed with daddy. I don't want her to replace mommy!" Andromeda screamed and Harry laughed. Andromeda had misunderstood. "What?!" She growled just like her dad did when he was angry.  
  
"She's just taking your mothers classes. That's all. You'll probably never see her."  
  
"Promise?" Andromeda brightened.  
  
"Promise." He crossed his heart. "Now. My sweet, what do you want for Christmas?" Harry had plans to go to Diagon Ally and blitz his gringotts account this Christmas.  
  
"I want Mommy and Uncle Ronnie home." She answered honestly. His heart melted at the simple wish of a young child. A little more personal than world peace, but it was selfless compared to the children who had six foot lists of plastic toys and expensive gifts.  
  
"Me too sweetie. Me too." He hugged her while she sobbed softly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry couldn't fulfil Andromeda's Christmas wish and so he bought her a miniature flying broom. It was about time she started to learn to fly by herself if she was to become the youngest professional quidditch player, ever. He went to get her one last year, however Ron had reminded him that Hermione would not be too pleased.  
  
It was now Christmas Day in the Great Hall, everyone who had stayed at home watched Andromeda open her presents before moving to their own. She was now dressed in a over-sized jumper made by Molly. It had the Andromeda star constellation picked out in silver on a deep blue background. All Andromeda had left to open was her present from her father and the small package that Hermione had sent.  
  
"A cauldron." Andromeda giggled and the toddler sized cauldron. She subsequently placed it on her head. glitter came tumbling out. Severus had known she would put it on the head and be amused by the snowfall of silver glitter. She began running around with it on her head.  
  
"Before anyone asks. It was Hermione's idea." He laughed as Andromeda went to bang into someone. "Andy!" He warned a little too late. It was Hero, holding gifts for everyone. Andromeda, upon lifting the cauldron screamed and ran to the protection of her father. "Be nice Andy." He hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just came to give everyone these." Hero placed them down on the floor. She had been given a cold reception on the day of her arrival, and the chill hadn't been removed in the mounting weeks. It would remain until Severus bridged the gap. No matter how difficult it would be to accept her. She had told him something that had hit a nerve. By the time he'd snapped out of his thoughts she'd left the hall. Everyone had started opening their presents. Being told which order by Andromeda, who was informing everyone which ones she had helped pick.  
  
Severus slipped out of the hall unnoticed and caught up with Hero on the stairs. He stopped her to find her crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus said with a twitch. He wasn't exactly such as to what he was sorry for. She also didn't know.  
  
"What for? Your coldness, the fact that you turned you colleges against me or for training your daughter to fear me?" Hero questioned.  
  
"All but my daughter." He answered without realising what he was saying. "My daughter is a clever girl... and she doesn't listen to me." Hero laughed.  
  
"She must get her intelligence from you." She brushed Severus' shoulder.  
  
"No. Her mother. She's all her mother. Thank god. If she was like me I wouldn't cope; I'd miss her mother too much." He answered, unaware that the woman was flirting with him.  
  
"Oh, I see." She nodded. "I'm going to go now-"  
  
"-Stay. Dinner will be served soon, and there's going to be a quidditch match." Severus stepped in front of her escape root. "Please? Hermione would kill me if she finds out I've let someone spend Christmas Day alone."  
  
"No thank you." Hero moved him aside, placing her hand on his chest. He couldn't help but notice his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Please? For me." He tried a different approach and succeed. She allowed him to escort her into the Great Hall.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Did you see me Daddy?" Andromeda asked being tucked into bed that night. "Did you see me fly by myself?" He smiled at her, taking off her the golden snitch that Ginny and Draco had bought her. He opened her bedside draw and found Hermione wedding ring on a gold chain. His blood ran cold.  
  
"Andromeda, where did you get this?" He questioned dropping the snitch in the draw and picking up the ring by the chain.  
  
"Mommy gave it me." She answered hesitantly. "I didn't want to loose it. So I kept it in the draw. Are you mad Daddy?" She asked, not explaining the true story behind Hermione leaving her ring.  
  
"Not at you honey. Goodnight." He kissed the girls forehead. He went to leave.  
  
"That woman isn't staying here tonight is she?" Andromeda whispered when Severus reached the door. He didn't answer her. He hadn't heard her.  
  
When the door snapped closed, Hero placed the photograph of Hermione, Severus and their daughter face down on the mantle and turned her attention to Severus.  
  
"Everything ok?" She asked, handing him back a glass of Elfish wine. "Severus?"  
  
"Hermione left her wedding ring with Andromeda. Must have been to reassure her that she'd be back." Severus sat on the couch. Hero joined her. Sitting a little too close for comfort.  
  
"Or she simply left her wedding ring." Hero suggested.  
  
"No, she left it for a reason. If she'd left it, left it. She would have given it back to me. And it wouldn't be on a chain." Severus reassured himself.  
  
"Or," Hero laughed slightly. "She simply left her wedding ring." Hero tried again, her hand falling on Severus' chest. The top of his shirt was open and her skin made contact with his own. He stared at her hand.  
  
"With all due respect. You don't know my wife." He removed Hero's hand and pulled her up from the couch as he raised himself. "You don't know me." He led her to the door. "I apologised this morning. I gave you a chance, You fucked up again. You don't get another chance. Luckily, Hermione will be back in five days." She was out of his room.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Hero asked as he slammed the door in her face. As he approached the couch a knock was hear at the door. He opened it flushed with anger.  
  
"Fuck Of- Harry?" Severus blushed.  
  
"I found this in the hall. I think it's off Hermione for you." Harry handed him a brightly wrapped globe. "Did she get in touch today?" Severus led him inside.  
  
"No, this is from last month. She'll be home in a few days." He began unwrapping the present. It was what he had intended to open first. It had been in his hands when he went after Hero that morning. When he returned it had gone completely out of his mind. It was a colourful paperweight. "Oh." Severus answered coldly. "I love- it!" He wasn't at all happy. It was a paperweight. Great. What use did he have for a paperweight? She had gotten their daughter a locket after all. And it had a picture of Hermione in it.  
  
"Maybe it does something!" Harry assured him. "Is there any hidden buttons or something?" Harry questioned as Severus rolled it in his hands.  
  
"Nope. It's just a paperweight. Maybe that's what she thinks of me." Severus added dryly intending to ask her when she arrived.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Liking this chapter more  
  
WifeOfSatan: I honestly don't know. I guess It's because I was going to write it all then post it. But after I got to chapter 4 I changed my mind. I write a chapter each day if I can and post one. So I'm a few ahead. Believe me, it's worse for me. I'm dying to hear you reactions for the next few chapters. ;-)  
  
strega-in-progress: Nope, no crush on his students. Glad your still liking it  
  
bunnyrabbit228: I did write the poem myself, although it's only half of the complete poem. The second half just wasn't appropriate. Your other two questions were answered in this chapter. lol  
  
SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: Not sure who taught his classes. Didn't think about that. hmmmmm? I'll add that in. Draco and Ginny are back in this chapter.  
  
poetrychik: Yep, Hero was the new character and yes you can come along for the ride.  
  
SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: I certainly will try  
  
Kiddycat: Defiantly, I'll be on.  
  
Crimson Regret177: It's Untitled by Me. I'm doing A-level English in school and a part of the course was to read the work Metapysical Poets, I completely fell in love with it. It isn't the complete poem, but it's the first one I ever wrote. *blushes*  
  
QueenBonnie: I really didn't think my writing could have such an effect on someone, I'm chuffed. *hands over more tissues*- You'll need them by the end.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Ginny is fine. :-) Thank you for Reviewing  
  
Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*Preview*PreviewPreview*Preview*Preview  
  
"You will sit straight in your chairs, and will speak when you are spoken to. Do I make myself clear." He looked at his class. They recognised the man as the bat from their third year in Hogwarts. They had always wondered when he would return. Severus had sat down when he realised who was at the door.  
  
"Crystal." Hermione whispered hotly. "Dear me. What has become of you," 


	9. A New Year

A New Year  
  
New Year came and went, and there was no sign of Hermione, Oliver or Albus. It was now mid February and there was still no word from Hermione. Severus' emotions ranged from anger to fear. He was angry because he was growing paranoid at the relationship of Hermione and Oliver. She had spent New Year with him. Had she kissed him when the clock struck midnight? He had kissed Hero, unintentionally. She was the nearest person when the clock struck, he had reached down to pick up his daughter, but she had been asleep. It was completely innocent. However would Hermione's have been just as innocent?  
  
Severus stormed into his dungeon the day before Valentine's day. Almost a month since Hermione hadn't returned and there was still no word. It angered him to see his sixth years lounging about and he started an immediate attack.  
  
"In future, you will all line up outside until I arrive!!!" He roared pulling the chair from under one of the Slytherin boys. However much he wanted to do it do the Griffindor he knew they would report to their replacement head of house; Minerva. Severus ignored the whimpering and carried on with his rampage. "You will sit straight in your chairs, and will speak when you are spoken to. Do I make myself clear." He looked at his class. They recognised the man as the bat from their third year in Hogwarts. They had always wondered when he would return. Severus had sat down when he realised who was at the door.  
  
"Crystal." Hermione whispered hotly. "Dear me. What has become of you," The students didn't appear to notice the approaching girl, dressed in tight black robes. She mounted his table with ease. "All because I was having a little fun with Oliver." He suddenly appeared from nowhere. Kissing Hermione's bare neck. "It wasn't my fault you were too old to keep up Sevi!" He reacted. He went to strangle her.  
  
But she wasn't there. It had been a hallucination. A very bad, disturbing hallucination. Severus' actions had prompted the class to roar with laughter. He felt so ashamed. How could he get out of his embarrassment.  
  
"DETENTION for all who laughed." Severus roared waving his hand to the board where a potion appeared. "Test conditions." He bolted for his store cupboard while the students began. "Get a grip of yourself Severus." He had broken out in a cold sweat.  
  
"After all, you can't get a grip of me anymore!" Hermione had returned to taunt him. She was whispering in his ear. "You must be missing me so much. I wish I could say the same. But I have a grip of something!"   
  
"You are not real." Severus whispered harshly. The figment was running her hands down his back.  
  
"That because I'm telling you things you don't want to hear?" She played, turning Severus around to face her. "You want me! You need me! You are weak with out me, and I blossom without you. Take me! You know you want to. I am real!" She trailed kisses along his jaw bone. "I've come to say goodbye."  
  
He relented and kissed her. If she was a figment, he would make use of her. However, Hermione disappeared. When he opened his eyes he found himself kissing a rather shocked Hero.  
  
"That's a funny way to say hello!" Hero smiled. "The students said you were in here." She went to kiss him again. He moved away. "What's wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else." Severus reasoned. Hero flushed with anger.  
  
"When are you going to get it in your head that she's not coming back. You must be lonely," She paused to her the broken record response. It didn't come. "How about dinner. Tonight. You, Me, Andromeda."  
  
"Andromeda's with her grandparents tonight." Severus excused. "They would normally take her tomorrow. But I've arranged for them to go for a romantic meal in the town."  
  
"Well, how about just us. I'll cook. Bring it your room about seven?" Hero tried. Severus didn't really want to. But he could do with the company. He simply nodded. "Excellent. See you then." She left, Severus found himself watching her leave.  
  
"See you don't need me." Hermione had returned. "I'll live my life with Oliver." Hermione wrapped her leg around Severus. "You have your thing with her. I approve Severus. I set you free. Again." She vanished. Severus kept telling himself it was a hallucination, nothing more. But he couldn't get it out of his head.  
  
With an excuse to his class Severus went to his room and raided his secret stash of Fire Whiskey. By the time Hero arrived he was suitably drunk to take on the phantom Hermione's suggestion.  
  
Hero appeared at Severus' door at precisely seven. Dressed in a simple black muggle cocktail dress. Severus made a note that the style of dress should be renamed to cocktease dress. It hung to the floor with a spilt up to her thigh. It was moments before Severus realised he was starring.  
  
"Are you going to invite me in, or you going to keep me at the door like a common malady." Hero handed him a bottle of wine and entered without a response from Severus. No matter how much he wanted to rip the dress from the woman's body, he still thought how much he would prefer it to be Hermione. He was however , unfortunately, too drunk to stop the proceedings. "I have here." She knocked Andromeda's toys from the table and with the swish of her wand, food appeared on the table. She picked up a tray of appetizers. "Breaded goats cheese." She parted his lips and place a piece delicately on his tongue. He moaned happily as a knock came at the door. Severus ushered Hero into his bedroom. Readjusted himself and opened the door.  
  
"Ginny! You look huge." He opened the door slightly. She pushed it further and waddled in and onto the couch. This was not a good time. "Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, I've just had a fight with Draco." She smiled bashfully. "Over the name of this little one of all things." She patted her stomach. "How did you and Hermione come up with a name for Andromeda," By the gods, was Hermione sending him a message. Was she somehow telling him to stay faithful. He sat down beside Ginny, forgetting that Hero was waiting patiently in his bedroom.  
  
"Hermione thought it appropriate. She was the creation of us rescuing each other. Andromeda means rescued." Severus explained.  
  
"Why has that never come up?" Ginny questioned. "That's a beautiful story, have you told Andromeda?"  
  
"Everyday." Severus answered lovingly.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"With her grandparents." Severus answered absent mindedly. His thoughts returning to Hero.  
  
"I meant Hermione. Where is she. She promised she'd be back for New Year. When she makes a promise, she keeps it." Ginny explained.  
  
"No, she said with luck she'd be back by New Year. She promised to be back by Andromeda's birthday. But your right it seems strange that she hasn't been in touch." Severus didn't understand why he was defending his wife when he had no doubt in his mind that she had now run off with Oliver. That man could charm the stars at his command. Why was it so unfeasible that his wife could be charmed.  
  
"Perhaps someone should go and look for them?" Ginny suggested. Severus began to think was a rouse. She hadn't in fact had a fight with Draco, but she had in fact come to talk about Hermione. "Perhaps Harry and Dr-"  
  
"I'm really tired Ginny." He eased her off the couch. She noticed the table of food.  
  
"Got something to tell me Severus?!" She questioned. No smile on her face. Severus went white. What would Ginny make of the situation; she had, on a number of occasions since New Year, warned him about Hero. "Are you pregnant? Your eating for two there by the looks of things." A broad smile spread over her face. "Hermione doesn't want to be coming home to a chubby potions master now would she." She had reached the door. "She'll be back Severus. I know she will." He closed the door after a quick goodbye. He stormed into the bedroom, desperate for a kiss. He'd imagine it was Hermione, Hero was begging him and he wasn't about to fight her.   
  
However, when he opened the door, he found her in no mood. She was starring coldly at him. Sitting on his bed, playing with the paper weight that Hermione had given him. He just stood, matching her glare.  
  
"Have you got something to hide?" She asked defiantly. She stood from the bed. "Why was I shoved in here like a common prostitute? That woman wasn't your wife!"  
  
"But she is my wife's best friend."  
  
"And I'm only your friend." She answered back.  
  
"Not dressed like that you're not!" Severus roared moving closer.  
  
"Excuse me. But this is the way I dress." Hero took a step closer to him. He could now feel her breath on his neck.  
  
"Ginny wouldn't have seen it like that." Severus added, embracing the blonde woman. His head and heart were telling him it was the wrong thing to do, but his lips and tongue thought otherwise. Hero dropped the paper weight to grope Severus' lengthening hair. It smashed and Severus immediately stopped as a hologram instantly consumed the space behind him. Her voice came through crystal clear. "OUT!" He shouted to Hero. She stood frozen, her hand still on his hip. "I said OUT!"  
  
A/N: Sorry this was a little late. And I'm stuck at chapter 13, I have very bad writers block.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Hope you like the next teaser.  
  
Crimson Regret177: My favourite is a guy called George Herbert. Really cool. I hate what I'm doing to Andy, I'd hate to miss my mum so much  
  
NeopianClayniac: Noooooooo, what kind of soap opera? Cheesy or classy.  
  
bunnyrabbit228: Your so close, but not quite. Still a little while before Ron comes back. Probably be within the last three chapters.  
  
QueenBonnie: There will be a happy end, but it will get worse before it'll get better. I think I've got writers block because I want the chapter I'm writing to be perfect.  
  
strega-in-progress: Well, I did say no crushes on students. But he's not exactly being faithful.  
  
poetrychik: awwwwww, thank you. I hate Hero too. Although I do like the name. Was the original name for Hermione and Snape's daughter. But Hero has more meaning to who she is now. All will be revealed soon.  
  
Melwasul: As you found out, no she didn't come home. cookies for guessing  
  
PreviewPreviewPreviewPre"Are you people trying to send this poor child to an early grave." Madame Pompfrey came into Severus' restricted vision. "She found you this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry Andy." He hugged the girl trying to sit up. His head ached. What had happened last night. He didn't have a clue. Hero had been round, they had fought, he'd gone after her and tripped. And that stupid paper weight of Hermione's had broken. As if she heard her name being called, Hero appeared in the doorway. Holding a letter. A letter for him.  
  
viewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreview 


	10. My Gift To You

My Gift To You  
  
"Severus. I've been assured you'll know how one of these work So here goes; Happy Christmas my sweet, sweet man. I hope you haven't opened this early because my gift to you Is too special for you to know before." Hermione stood transparent, bathed in a multitude of colours. Severus sat on the floor, weeping. He should have known better. It was a Storaball. He'd heard of them, but he had never seen one. Japan, she'd been to Japan. That's where the ball had been made. Her hair was lank, tied back roughly. Her robes were torn. What had happened. "Don't worry." She said, as if she had known what he was thinking. "I had to save Oliver from a dwarf. Who didn't take kindly to a woman fighting a man's battle. I taught him a thing or too, but Oliver isn't too pleased, I hurt his pride. Believe me it would have been safer to have Neville here with me." She paused for a brief chuckle. "Hey, Andromeda sweetie. If you're there; no doubt you will be. Daddy's probably letting you eat too many chocolates." She smiled. "Happy Christmas my darling. I hope you like your gift. I'll see you soon my sweet, do you mind leaving mommy and daddy alone for a moment?" She waited, enough time for Severus to have guided Andromeda out. He wished she was there. "Severus? Are you sitting down?" She questioned. He nodded. "Your gift. Is this!" She turned to the side, lifted up her robes to reveal a bump. Severus cried softly into his hands as she fixed herself again. She then knelt. "We have a son Severus. The Japanese Medic are really advanced. They even gave me the date of conception." She winked. "You really did make sure I'd miss you." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll be home New Years eve. Whether I find Albus or Not. I can't carry on searching for him while I'm carrying your child. I need to be safe in Hogwarts so we can protect him."  
  
Severus stood weakly and moved towards the projection. He stroked her face, his hands fell through the hologram. It flickered off instantly. Something had happened, if she had intended to be there, with or without Albus, there was something wrong. She had been injured, captured or even killed. Severus needed to find her.  
  
In his urgency to get out of his room to inform Minerva that he was leaving to find his missing wife, he tripped on the chunk of the storaball and knock himself out cold on the bedpost, voiding himself of the memory of his unborn child.   
  
Severus awoke to find himself in the hospital wing. Andromeda at his side, sniffling. She saw her father was awake and threw her arms round his neck.  
  
"Are you people trying to send this poor child to an early grave." Madame Pompfrey came into Severus' restricted vision. "She found you this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry Andy." He hugged the girl trying to sit up. His head ached. What had happened last night. He didn't have a clue. Hero had been round, they had fought, he'd gone after her and tripped. And that stupid paper weight of Hermione's had broken. As if she heard her name being called, Hero appeared in the doorway. Holding a letter. A letter for him.  
  
"This was at the table at breakfast." She explained handing him the parchment. "I'm sorry Severus.... Happy Valentine's." Why was she apologising? The thought was answered when she handed the letter over. The seal was broken.  
  
"You read this?!" Severus asked sceptically.  
  
"We didn't know who is was for there was no name." Hero explained. "I'm the only one who read it."  
  
"Go away." It was clear to Severus that it wasn't a Valentine's card. He tried to open the letter, but couldn't because Andromeda was a dead weight on his arm. "Andy, off for a minute." She nestled deeper into him. Scared that if she let go, she would loose him. "GET OFF ME!" He screeched, alerting the attention of Madame Pompfrey in the process. Andromeda didn't understand. Why was he so upset? She just looked at him with pure venom. It wasn't her dad she saw before her.  
  
"Come on Andy. Your dad needs some time alone." The medi-witch picked the girl up from the bed.  
  
"He needs something." She remarked coldly. Severus hadn't heard her, his concentration was on the letter. A Dear John letter. His heart sunk with no memory of the previous night. His lips mouthed her venomous words. Each one stabbing his heart with precise aim. Luckily it was a short letter.  
  
"Severus.   
  
I have fallen in love with Oliver. Well in truth I have always loved him and I can't live a lie anymore. We are going to settle in America, where we plan to start a family. I hope you can get on with your life. I'll be back for Andromeda's birthday to take her away from the war. Voldermort hasn't reached here yet and so she will be safe. Yours sincerely Miss Hermione Granger" There was another parchment, divorce papers, signed by Hermione. Her handwriting was unmistakable. He had lost her. He was about to loose his daughter. Then it dawned on him, he'd lost her. He'd raised his voice to her. Never had he shouted at his daughter. She would never look at him in the same way again.  
  
He wouldn't loose her. Hermione wouldn't take Andromeda away from him without a fight. His thoughts were interrupted by a pregnant Ginny.  
  
"Professor Nightingale has just told me you've heard from Hermione." Ginny sat at a seat by the crumbling man. Draco followed in moments later. Ginny grabbed Severus' hand. "What is it?" Severus stared at Ginny's stomach. How he wanted another baby with Hermione. He revealed the divorce papers. Ginny grabbed them. "No! Oh no. This is bullshit." Ginny threw them down on the bed and ran out.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell myself." Severus sobbed into Draco's offered arm.  
  
"I'm going to break her neck." Harry roared throwing his broom against a tree once Ginny had found him in the grounds and explained the letter to Severus. The broom shattered into pieces "What is going wrong in that girls head?"  
  
"Harry. Are you going to go after her. Like we planned?" Ginny asked, supporting her bump. She had a worrying feeling she was carrying more than one Weasley. He just starred her down. You can't hit a woman, let alone a pregnant one Harry reasoned. "Harry, she's your best friend."  
  
"And he's a good man." Harry growled pointing dramatically towards the castle. His feelings had grown for his old professor over the past few months. He was a good loving father, and a good friend. However this transformation would not have been possible if it wasn't for Hermione. How long would it take for him to return to his old self.  
  
"So your just going to let her do this to him. She's coming to get Andromeda. If you don't go and talk to her, she'll take her away. You can make her see sense!"  
  
"What if I don't want to. What if I just want to leave her to rot. She's played Severus for a fool these last few months. This idea must have been in her head the moment she saw Oliver. I knew something was going to happen the moment I saw him get on the train. He could break her, he could win her heart."  
  
"Harry, it was a little crush she had on him," Ginny explained. "There was nothing more to it. She would never give Severus up for him. I swear to you."  
  
"Then what's with the divorce papers?"  
  
"And how's the injured solider doing?" Hero returned to Severus side, later that day. He looked at her sourly. "Hello to you too honey." She stooped down to kiss him. He backed away quickly. "You know what Severus, you're like a dodgy shower. What me to bring in a plumber?"  
  
"Just because my wife has been unfaithful. Doesn't mean I'm going to be unfaithful." Severus explained.  
  
"Oh, I get you. Not much fun when your not breaking the rules and being naughty. You weren't complaining last night. Till you freaked out." She hissed.  
  
"No, it just she's made me realise how important she was to me. How important fidelity and our marriage was to me. I would win her back if I could, And in my defence. I was drunk. I would have accepted Harry Potter if he laid it on a horny plate like you did." He hissed back.  
  
"You'll be back. I can see it in your eyes. You want me!" She left leaving Severus feeling lonely. Had his wife really left him for Oliver Wood, playboy and number one in the top ten quidditch bachelors?  
  
A month before Andromeda's birthday, Severus found himself dragging his daughter across the grounds in the middle of a rain storm to spend time with her grandparents. It was the first of June, it should have been sunny. However the clouds hung over the castle. Hand in hand they reached the cabin, Severus would not carry his daughter like she had asked no matter how many times she had stumbled. He wasn't allowing her to carry on being reliant on him. Or was it more of a protection for him? They were greeted by cheerful Remus when he opened the door on the warm and inviting cabin. His eyes lit up when he saw the child who smiled weakly, as if it was frowned upon to smile.   
  
"There's my little star." He scooped the perfectly dry youngster in his arms. "And how are you today."  
  
"Fine." She replied solemnly. Since her father's outburst almost two months previous she had become quiet subdued. Remus, hoping to prompt a giggle from the girl, tweaked her nose. All it provided was an expression of pure annoyance. It appeared that Andromeda could not prevent Severus returning to his fully fledged bat form. He stood in the doorway, scowling at nothing and everything. He had given up on his fight for Andromeda, if she would have to choose between him and Hermione. Andromeda would pick Hermione because of his actions. He now wanted her to leave. He had even offered her to stay with her grandparents until Hermione arrived to take her away. They refused and were prompting him to rebuild the trust between father and daughter.  
  
"Go and see Gamma." Remus put her down. She ran off into the depths of the cabin and out of sight. "You look terrible man." Severus just growl and made to leave. "No word from Hermione?"  
  
"Even if I did I wouldn't read it. I'd obliterate the letters very existence. The way in which I would like to obliterate Hermione." Remus placed a loving hand on his arm. "Please refrain from touching what you can never aspire to be. You are a worthless man, you bring down the name of wizards by being married to a muggle with no trace of witchcraft in her veins-"  
  
"Now wait a minute." Remus began.  
  
"No, you wait. That crow in there spawned that mount of flesh, who's soul purpose was to rip my beating heart from my chest. I wanted nothing more from her, than a loving family and protection. She is taking it all from me. She is killing me in the worst possible way, and people are still asking about her."  
  
"Surely you can see this does not sound like Hermione-"  
  
"No but this does sound like Oliver. He may have enchanted her like the many women before her, but I have neither the strength nor the patients to fight for her."  
  
"Then you deserve to loose her. You are blinded my your own self pity. Your dear Andromeda is suffering as a consequence. Do what you want with your own life. But I won't have you harm that child." Remus warned. Severus shot him a glare of such distain. He left to trudge across the field without another words. Remus feared that Severus was too far gone to comprehend what he had said. Time would only tell.  
  
Halfway up the slop toward the castle, Severus had been met with a furious Hero Nightingale. She stopped him dead in his tracks. The rain that thundered on her head went unnoticed.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed.  
  
"What?!" He answered idly, wanting nothing more than to squish her annoying face into the muddy lawn.  
  
"You reduced my Griffindors to tears." She folded her arms definitely. Clearly she had no intention of taking this fight elsewhere. "They are almost eighteen years old and you turned the entire of confident wizards into first years."  
  
"Oh that." He rolled his eyes, laughing at the statement. "I'm rather proud of it myself."  
  
"You wasted man." She mocked, her robes of pale summer blue beginning to droop with the heaviness of the water they were absorbing. "It would be an accomplishment if it was something spawned from you. However it's from your hatred of your wife. It's nothing to be proud of. Acting like a spoilt brat because of a pitiful mudblood." She'd said it. She didn't even know Hermione but she had said it. Severus vowed never to hit a woman. However this was no woman. She was his enigma, sent to destroy him completely. No sooner had he pushed her to the ground and she flipped him over onto his own space of grass and mounted him. His clothes were muddy, his breathing was hoarse and his anger was giving way to his desires. There was, as he reasoned, a thin line between love and hate. Why did he still feel like he was doing something wrong? "Mudblood. She was a filthy mudblood and you deserve better. She undid his outer robes to reveal a cotton undershirt. "You deserve me!" She claimed his lips, and he gave in to his lust.  
  
"Your Griffindor's?" He asked once he had reclaimed his lips, panting for breath. How intoxicating the woman on top of him was. But in such a different way to Hermione. Hermione it was willing and comforting. Deep down with Hero, he didn't want this. He was just accepting. He wasn't taking great pleasure in it, there was no heat or passion. She was nothing more than a distraction to him. He was a toy to her, he knew this and didn't like it. Oliver Wood had met his match in the woman who's thighs were firmly pressed at either side of Severus' torso. All of a sudden was all too aware that anyone in the north tower of the castle would get a sight of their compromising position, and he decided there and then he would rectify it. Within seconds he had succeeded in dismounting Hero and righting himself on the sloping verge. Leaving a very disarrayed Hero looking up at him. "Answer the question." He applied coolly.  
  
"Minerva has given me charge of the house. She has had to go away to the ministry. She deemed me the most suitable candidate." Hero picked herself up. Her robes slick with mud and her hair now a distinct brown. He didn't really care. His face showed as much. "You're playing with me. I'm tired of it." Severus laughed deeply at this.  
  
"I rather think it's the other way around. You have said from day one that my wife was no good for me. You don't even know her."  
  
"I know her kind. You were a great man, a legend. And she turned you into a pitiful father. Tied you down with that excuse for a child. Be thankful that she's left you, and even more so that she's taking that thing with her, You can get your li-"  
  
"-LET ME MAKE ONE THING CLEAR. I HAD NO LIFE WITHOUT HER. I HAVE NO LIFE WITHOUT HERMIONE." Her name echoed around the grounds as he stormed confidently into the castle. The spell was broken, he would fight for his child. He would fight for Hermione. And he would hold the best birthday party for his daughter. He agreed with himself as he arrived at Draco and Ginny's room. She answered with a stony expression. Her windows overlooked the grounds. She would not let him enter. "Don't do this Ginny. Please. I haven't done anything wrong, Hermione's left me-"  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"She kissed me." He defended. The excuse didn't wash with Ginny.  
  
"You kissed her back. She has done nothing but blacken Hermione's name since she got-" Ginny winced as the baby kicked. Relenting her anger as Severus led her to the couch. He performed a cleaning spell on himself before he sat. "I'm sorry Severus." She noted the pain in his eyes. Ginny realised that he had done nothing wrong if Hermione had in fact left him for Oliver. "What were you here for."  
  
"I realised, that even if she doesn't return the feeling, I still love Hermione and I want to win her back. I want to throw Andromeda the best birthday party." He answered determinedly.  
  
A/N: Still suffering with Writers block. Only one more chapter to post and then you are up to speed with me.  
  
queenbonnie: I wish the Goblin King would take me away as well. Yes, she is related to Vanessa/ Rebecca. hmmmmm, corny ending.... I'll see what I can do. lolololol Although you can't kill Hero, who do you think should? mwhahahahahahaha  
  
NeopianClayniac: Hope you're still reading. I know, I'm playing too much to the rules with this one. I hope the ending will make up for that.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: :-)  
  
bunnyrabbit228: This is a longer chapter to make up for it. Your questions have either been answered or will be addressed in an upcoming chapter. (Once I get over my writers block that is. lol) Hero is not the sister of Vanessa, but they are related  
  
poetrychik: And you're such a good reader to care so much. :-)  
  
Crimson Regret177: She will be, just not sure about who by.  
  
PreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreview  
  
"No mommy! Daddy and I still love you; you can't stay there. Please come home. Please come home. Please come home." Andromeda pleaded to the darkness, Severus began shaking her awake. "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead."  
  
"ANDROMEDA!" Severus shouted, his daughter in his arms. Her frightened, cold eyes shot open and Severus lit the room with his wand. "What happened?" The girl was drenched in cold sweat. 


	11. Apricots

Broken Hearts  
  
The upcoming weeks leading to Andromeda's birthday, Severus avoided Hero wherever possible. He reconciled with Remus; apologising profoundly for his insults about Remus' wife and his own mother-in-law. Andromeda returned to him, and he found Andromeda on the eve of her birthday, snuggled into him. He was as apprehensive as she was. The little girl had began murmuring in her sleep again, Severus thought as he stirred from his shallow sleep.  
  
"You'll be home by my birthday? You promise?" She fought with the duvet. It then appeared she was still talking to Hermione, but in a different tense. "You promised mommy. You promised you'd be back." Severus shot up and listened to his daughters conversation. "Mommy, Where are you?" She question the voice Severus couldn't hear with harshness. "Did you find him? Is that why you are there?"  
  
"Where is she honey?" Severus questioned the girl softly. She hadn't heard him and he was beginning to worry.  
  
"No mommy! Daddy and I still love you; you can't stay there. Please come home. Please come home. Please come home." Andromeda pleaded to the darkness, Severus began shaking her awake. "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead."  
  
"ANDROMEDA!" Severus shouted, his daughter in his arms. Her frightened, cold eyes shot open and Severus lit the room with his wand. "What happened?" The girl was drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"Mommy." Andromeda cried. "Mommy is scared and alone. We have to save her. She can't come home."  
  
"Andy, it was just a dream." He held the girls head, forcing her to look at him. "It was just a dream." He cooed, settling her back down on the bed, dulling the light that was being emitted from his wand. "She'll be here in a few hours. I promise." Don't make promises to your child Sev. He warned himself and he leaned over to see if she was still awake. She was asleep. He followed suit. Sleeping until a soft banging was heard on the door. Severus awoke to a sun filled bedroom. He opened the door to greet Draco and his now very heavily, unseen, pregnant wife. She was having twins, she was sure of it. Severus couldn't see her head for the humongous present she was carrying. Draco insisted that he wanted to carry it, but a radiant red head came from behind the present to inform him under no circumstances was Draco getting the credit for the present. Behind them appeared Mrs Lupin, who informed Severus that Remus had a lesson and would be up shortly. He was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts to fifth year Ravenclaws. Just as he went to close the door a voice stopped him.  
  
"Dear boy, don't think I'm missing this little girls fifth birthday." A rather out of breath Minerva came into view behind the closing door.  
  
"You're back!" Severus smiled hugging the headmistress. "How was it at the ministry." It was the first time he had seen her in a month. At times like these the head was never away from the ministry; talking war tactics, school strategies and at the moment, the disappearance of Hermione Snape. Although Minerva wasn't going to let Severus in on that just yet.  
  
"They are cracking down on everything. We are getting moderators in September to make sure we are teaching the Adults of the Future correctly." She intoned handing Severus her present. He refused.  
  
"She's in there. Give to her yourself."  
  
"Any news on Hermione? Did you finalise the divorce?" He looked to the floor. He didn't want to ruin his daughters day. "I can't believe she is doing this to you my boy. After all you two have been through to get together. I swear to you something's afoot." She began rambling, while Severus ushered her into the bedroom where Andromeda sat shyly on the bed. Staring at the presents before her. This wasn't like Andromeda, she loved to open presents, she loved being the centre of attention. A trait she didn't receive from either Severus or Hermione. It was something that was taught to her; by Ronald Weasley. That man sure had a lot to answer for. Severus took a moment to wish that he was there.  
  
"Well. Go on then. Get opening them." Severus jumped down beside her. She shook her head. "Sweetie. Why not?" He questioned as she burred her head into his chest. If she couldn't see the guests; they wouldn't be there. "Andy, why not?"  
  
"I'm not opening them without Mommy." The air turned icy cold. Andromeda would not have a good day until Hermione arrived. And as soon as Hermione arrived, Andromeda would be taken away and Severus would not have a good day.  
  
"I don't think she'll be here until this afternoon." Ginny assured her. Not really knowing when Hermione would eventually turn up. "She won't mind if you open your presents." Ginny was desperate to see Andromeda open her presents, see her face light up as the wrapping unveiled things that she wanted.  
  
"No!" Andromeda wailed. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" She began kicking the bed, screaming at the top of her voice. Andromeda had never acted like this. Severus put it down to the dream she had.  
  
"Stop that." Severus said calmly. "You don't have to open them now." She stopped. "Why don't me and you go into town, and buy you a new dress for when your mum comes home; so you look all fresh and pretty-"  
  
"Are you going to get a dress too daddy? So you look fresh and pretty." His child was being cheeky, she wasn't stupid, she knew only girls wore dresses.  
  
"Why, do you want me to wear a dress?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "As you wish my princess." She howled with laughter.  
  
"Silly Billy!" She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. She hadn't laughed like that since Hermione had been gone.  
  
"Go get washed and dress." He put her on the floor and she ran into the bathroom. Her grandmother went to go after her. Andromeda stopped her.  
  
"Don't need you Gamma. I'm five. I'm all grown up now. I can get a wash by myself thank you." With that she snapped the door shut. Severus blinked away tears. Tears only Minerva saw. She joined him on the bed.  
  
"We won't let her take Andromeda. She can't put you through this and take her." She whispered into his ear. He nodded to her.  
  
"So Ginny." He stood. "The garden ready?" He asked. They were having a fairy themed picnic out in one of the secret gardens. The one Severus had caught Draco and Hermione in when they were still in school. The one himself and Hermione returned to for many years when they skived off lessons knowing no one would find them.  
  
"Yes. Harry's gone into the woods to invite some fairies, he knows a few" Ginny stifled a laughed. Everyone saw the implication, but they found it inappropriate to laugh when Severus clearly didn't find it funny. It did however, explain his absence, even if Andromeda hadn't noticed. It appeared Andromeda only wanted to see one person. Hermione.  
  
"Do you like this one?" Andromeda appeared from the dressing room wearing a pale yellow summer dress. The skirt stuck out delicately. He adored it. But it made her hair look too harsh. If only she had her mothers hair. The dress would look perfect. However the only colours that wouldn't make the girls hair too harsh were too dark for a blazing sunny day like today. Perhaps he could do something with her hair to tone it down. "Daddy? Don't you like it."  
  
"I love it." He'd gotten lost in his thoughts. "We'll take it." He said to the witch who stood behind her. Andromeda went to get changed. "What do you think you're doing. It's your birthday dress." He stood and hugged the girl. Handing over money at the same time. "You are wearing it all day!"  
  
"Thank you daddy." She hugged him harder. "I love you." It was the first time in a while she had actually he said it. It brought a tear to his eye.  
  
"I love you too my birthday girl." He picked her up and left the shop, only to stumble upon Hero as the stepped out onto the street. She'd been looking for them. Present in hand. "Hello." He regarded her coldly.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She replied hastily before addressing Andromeda. "Happy Birthday. Here's your present. And I would like to buy you an ice cream. If that's ok?" Her attention had returned to Severus.  
  
"Why don't you run over and pick out what you want." Severus nudged Andromeda in the direction of the ice cream parlour, directly opposite were they stood. Once the girl was out of ear shot he turned back to Hero. "What?!"  
  
"First. Ginny's gone into labour. Stupid husband of hers gave her apricots." Hero now, to Severus' eyes, seemed a little out of breath. "It's only just started, so it may be some time before she gives birth-"  
  
"But she's almost a month early. Is there no way to stop it?" Severus asked bewildered. He had never heard that apricots prompted early labour. Hero shook her head. "Second?" Hero looked at him strangely. "You said First. Ginny's gone into labour."  
  
"Erm-" She didn't want to tell him. She wore a glare that told him she didn't want him to shoot the messenger.  
  
"What?" Severus shouted, getting the attention of passers-by. She wouldn't look at him. She feared his response for what she had to say. He feared what she had to say. But he still wanted to know. "Hero?!" He warned.  
  
"Hermione's not coming." There were tears of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Oh God." Severus whispered. His worst fear coming true. Yes, he would get to keep Andromeda; but at the price of her broken heart. Could he really watch that? "How'd you know?" He growled.  
  
"Her mother received an owl, with a present for Andy." Hero explained. She paused giving him time to process this new information. "Er- Severus. Draco is asking for you. I can bring Andromeda home with me?!" She offered. "It'll give you time to think of something. You can't just tell her, her mother's abandoned her."  
  
"That's very nice but we both know you and my daughter-" Severus didn't know how to phrase it.  
  
"-She hates me." Hero finished. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. I'll tire her out, bring her home and come and find you." She left him for the ice cream parlour without another word. He wanted to protest. He didn't trust the woman with his daughter. However, Andromeda seemed happy enough. And if Draco needed him....  
  
"Draco?" Severus skidded to the door of the hospital wing. Draco, Harry and Minerva stood outside. Draco looked terrible. He collapsed into his godfathers arms. His skin was clammy to Severus' touch. "Draco?" He questioned as a scream rattled the door. She was in pain, excruciating, agonising pain. Hermione didn't have this problem when she was giving birth to Andromeda. She was in pain; however she said the pain of a broken heart was much more painful.  
  
"I poisoned her." He whimpered as Severus mopped his brow. "I didn't know. Hero offered me them; I didn't think." Neither did Severus. No warning bells went off inside his head. Hero had said it was Draco's idea; she even referred to him as stupid. However had Hero of know about this reaction, wouldn't she have warned him when handing them over? "I've killed her, I've killed our baby."  
  
"Listen to me- Look at me boy." Severus followed Draco to the floor as he fell. "She will be fine-"  
  
"Before she collapsed- She was talking to Ron. He came to get her Se-" He cried. Harry looked up from his seat at this.  
  
"Hush." Severus rocked the man that was reduced to a small boy. "She's going to survive." He turned to Minerva. "How long?"  
  
"Two hours, but she's only been in this pain for the last hour; that's when we sent for you. Her mothers in with her. The students have been sent to their rooms." Minerva began. "I've alerted the ministry about Hermione. They have recon on the look out in America."  
  
"You shouldn't have bothered, really." Severus answered flatly. "She can rot in hell." Ginny's scream reached fever pitch. Then a miraculous sound was heard; a babies cry. Draco looked to Severus for reassurance. "You're a daddy."  
  
"I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy!" Draco mumbled, his trembling hands raked his hair. "I'm a daddy?"  
  
"Give me a minute." Severus ran off to retrieve cigars. On his way out of his room he ran into Hero, coming from her own. "Andro-"  
  
"She's asleep." Hero tried to keep up with Severus down the main stair well to the main entrance. "What's she have?" She questioned Severus' smile and bounced steps.  
  
"I don't know. But it's loud." He pulled Hero into a passionate embrace, caught up in his own ecstasy. He didn't have a clue why he did it; he wanted closeness, it didn't matter who with. They were only stopped by the loud clang the main entrance door made as a long lost wizard entered the castle. Cradled in his arms was an almost lifeless body, mangled and twisted. Two people Severus recognised instantly, chilling him to the bone. The man collapsed with the barley breathing skeleton falling on top of him.  
  
The last thing Hermione saw before the world melted away was her husband kissing a woman she recognised. Did Severus recognise her and still invite her into their home, their school? Her last thoughts were; Is my darling Andromeda safe? She gathered all her strength to look into Severus, then to the woman and whisper;  
  
"Alisha?" Then the world went black. She became a dead weight in Albus Dumbledore's arms. Frightened she would never wake up again, never to see her daughters face again, for the pain of her, once again, broken heart would surly kill her.  
  
A/N: And here we go, you are up to speed with me. I'm writing the next chapter now... We at 1 am when I get in from a party. lol  
  
QueenBonnie: Nice idea would love everyone to kill her. lol. I think it might have to be Snape though.  
  
MxSRose: There will be big fighting, about and for their love. Next chapter will explain where she was.  
  
: indianoutlawlady: Remus and Elizabeth? hmmmm, soon. lol  
  
poetrychik: I there is going to be a revelation about Hero and Snape's weakness towards her. Mione is back. thank god  
  
strega-in-progress: Hermione is back, but I think its going to be a while before things are ok. Snape's going to have to prove himself. Everything is Hero's fault, anything and everything. lol  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Now it's poor Hermione  
  
PREVIEW  
  
Sat in a shady inn on Christmas Eve was not Hermione's idea of fun. It didn't improve matters that it was an unused shady inn with only Oliver Wood as company. Oliver poked the dying fire, the only source of light, and returned to the rug beside Hermione. She had her feet as close to the fire as she could them. Their trek across Alaska had given them both frostbite. Hermione had caught hers quickly, however Oliver's quidditch career was over if they couldn't get home soon. As Oliver had reminded Hermione every five minutes since they arrived at the Inn.  
  
Soaking in the warmth, Hermione sighed contently. The thought of seeing Severus in a matter of days was enough to keep her happy. She wished she hadn't left with such a cold air between them. However if it wasn't for her leaving they wouldn't be having another child. Hermione thought lovingly patting her swollen stomach. Oliver had noticed. 


	12. Christmas Revisited

The uncovered Alisha bolted up the stairs, followed closely by a furious Snape. Severus' long legs allowed him to catch up in the corridor of both their living quarters. Severus grabbed Alisha's head an smashed it into the stone wall. She crumpled. What a fool he'd been; know he knew it was obvious. She hadn't even used a spell to conceal her looks. She hadn't even changed in five years, so why hadn't he noticed. What was she doing here? Hermione's bully. It had taken him all his strength not to kill her then. Her cackle interrupted his thoughts. Wiping the blood from her lip she starred him down.  
  
"Why?" He questioned towering above her.  
  
"Why not?" She replied, picking her self gingerly up from the floor. They were feet away from her door. "It was fun."  
  
"You're working for him?!" Severus pinned her to the wall. "You're working for that snake?"  
  
"I don't work for anyone. This is pure vengeance. An eye, for an eye. Only I'm taking two instead of one." Alisha cocked her head to the side. "Hermione will be blind."  
  
"Andromeda!" Severus opened Alisha's door. It was empty, showing signs of struggle. Thank god there was no evidence of blood, Severus thought. Frantically searching all the rooms. Alisha laughed. Entering her room, making her way to the fireplace. "Revenge for what?" Severus asked tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Ask your wife! Oh, sorry. You signed the divorce papers, didn't you?" Alisha chuckled. Severus' legs buckled. "You fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. She's been faithful." Alisha knelt to hiss into his ear. "Up to the point where she almost castrated dear Oliver." Severus was too weak to stop her from kissing him. "You see, I've known all along she'd been faithful. It was your own weakness that prevented you from seeing it. All you had to do was question the evidence."  
  
"You hurt a hair on my daughters head-"  
  
"You'll what? When your beloved mudblood wakes up, you'll be dead. She'll kill you. After what she's been through. She'll want to kill you."  
  
"What has she been through?" Severus questioned as the blonde woman made her way to the fire. She grabbed floo powder. Went to throw it into the fire, she turned to talk to Severus.  
  
"The only fate worse than Azakaban." With a flash she was gone. Severus was so much remorse than he didn't even notice the two figures Alisha had been replaced with. An eye for an eye, but she was taking two instead of one. Hermione had been pregnant, he remembered. Had she lost the child?  
  
.....Sat in a shady inn on Christmas Eve was not Hermione's idea of fun. It didn't improve matters that it was an unused shady inn with only Oliver Wood as company. Oliver poked the dying fire, the only source of light, and returned to the rug beside Hermione. She had her feet as close to the fire as she could them. Their trek across Alaska had given them both frostbite. Hermione had caught hers quickly, however Oliver's quidditch career was over if they couldn't get home soon. As Oliver had reminded Hermione every five minutes since they arrived at the Inn.  
  
Soaking in the warmth, Hermione sighed contently. The thought of seeing Severus in a matter of days was enough to keep her happy. She wished she hadn't left with such a cold air between them. However if it wasn't for her leaving they wouldn't be having another child. Hermione thought lovingly patting her swollen stomach. Oliver had noticed.  
  
"Severus is a lucky man." Oliver nodded. Hermione snarled at him, how she had had such a superficial crush on the man beside her. The Hermione five years her junior would have killed to be in her shoes. All Hermione saw now was a washed up quidditch player who she was growing to loath. In the time they had spent together they had the total of zero intelligent conversations. They only conversation that came close to intelligent was Oliver's recollection... Actually, Hermione thought. That wasn't very intelligent, to talk about the goblin riots in front of a room full of them. It was even worse for him to have said that they should have all been obliterated. She had been lost in her thoughts for at least a minute. She would have to at least attempt to engage in the conversation;  
  
"No, I'm lucky one. He's a very good father. He's an extremely good friend." Oliver scoffed. How could she have even thought she loved the man who scoffed her taste in men. However, hadn't Severus done the same. Hermione thought. Severus however had been jealous, Hermione reasoned. "He's not that man remember Oliver. That was a man seeking redemption. A man who needed to be forgiven, but no one would. I did. I saw him as my equal, and he treated me as his because of it."  
  
"Still think you could do better." Oliver answered turning on his side, facing Hermione. "You are a great witch who has potential. Wasted by being the wife of a death eater."  
  
"Ex-death eater." Hermione corrected. The bile in her stomach churning. Her morning sickness. She breathed through it and returned her attention to Oliver.  
  
"You can still do better." He leaned in to kiss her. She laughed in her face.  
  
"You are- Pathetic. There is no other word to describe you." Hermione couldn't stop laughing. "You realise, Severus is jealous of you. And there is really no need to be. Even if I didn't have Severus, which I do and I'm proud to have the ability to call myself his wife, I wouldn't lower myself to be the wife of a jumped up broom b-" Hermione stopped mid rant. acid making it's way up from her stomach.  
  
"Oh, don't hold back or anything!" Oliver ignored the distress clearly on Hermione's face. She ran from the fire in search of a bathroom.  
  
Up on the first floor Hermione found a bathroom. Of course by which time, there was no more acid left in her stomach. A globe of light was cupped in her hand as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in dire need of sleep. She placed the globe on the ledge above the sink as she ran the cold water. This baby was reeking havoc with her body. With Andromeda she had had a week of morning sickness and a slight aversion for Severus' morning coffee. However this time she had sickness morning, noon and night, and it had started a month into her pregnancy. She couldn't abide chocolate, any kind of meat or even bread. So she had been left nothing but dairy, rice and pasta. She was now worried what kind of personality her son would have. Andromeda was a simple pregnancy, and she was a simple child. Her son, she wanted to name him after her father but she would have to speak to Severus first, was becoming a thorn in her side. How would that reflect in his waking life?  
  
Hermione made herself a new globe of light as she descended down the stairs to the main bar where Oliver was. Something made Hermione stop. The dim light of the fire was flickering green and she could hear heavy breathing. Opening the door, Hermione's blood ran cold. Oliver had been captured, a silver blade flickered across his throat.  
  
"Alisha?!" Hermione questioned as the blonde girl applied pressure to the man's throat, killing him instantly. His pleading and helpless eyes boring into Hermione would haunt her for years to come. The blonde woman bowed in recognition. "What do you want? Where are the other two?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with them." Alisha was a hairs breath away from Hermione. She grabbed Hermione's stomach.  
  
"It's you who've been at the castle. You're the mole." Hermione realised. She had stopped corresponding with Severus in November when she had heard a rumour that a spy was within the walls of Hogwarts. Hermione had also known of her arrival at Hogwarts from a letter Andromeda had sent her in secret. "You've been flirting with my husband. Thought you thought he was nothing more than an over grown bat-"  
  
"This is nothing to do with him. He's just an means to an end. It's you I'm after." Alisha dug her nails into Hermione's stomach, causing her great pain. Alisha had poison on her nails.  
  
"Rebecca." Hermione fell to the floor. She was here for revenge for Rebecca. "I'm sorry I killed your teacher-"  
  
"She wasn't my teacher. She was my mother!" Alisha picked up Hermione. "And you need to pay for killing my mother. An eye for an eye." Alisha pulled her to the fire. "By the time you come back from where I send you, which I need to tell you; It may take years." Alisha smiled. "Andromeda will be dead. The baby inside you, is dead! You took away my mother. I will take away your motherhood." Alisha threw her into the green fire. "Off to Ocularis with you."  
  
"You did what?!" Alisha screamed at her master once she had returned to him in France, glad to be away from Hogwarts. Her master sat upon a stone in a redundant cave. He had been descovered many times when he had sheltered in redundant homes. Here, he was safe. "You sent her back?" Her eyes glowed with anger.  
  
"I could not have her here. I still have the prophesy to consider." Voldermort reasoned growing stronger everyday. "You have her here, her parents will come for her-"  
  
"Good!" Alisha screamed, pacing the cave in which Voldermort dwelled.  
  
"You do not understand the importance of the prophesy. The unity of two great houses of Hogwarts will-"  
  
"-You do not understand that Hermione is in no fit shape to fight. And to send her back with HIM! What convinced you to bring him back?" Alisha pulled off her colourful robes to reveal plain and simple black robes.  
  
"It was her wish!" Voldermort answered, angered that one of his minion whould dare question him. That was why he resisted having women with him. If it was possible he had loved the child. It was what had been missing in his life. But was it a child, or a childhood?  
  
"Her wish?! Her wish?" Alisha stood before her master. "You are a fool." She was too close, Voldermort grabbed her by the roots of her hair.  
  
"She asked if she could guess what I would be transforming into. I said I would grant one wish if she guessed correctly. She got it right!" Voldermort explained releasing his cold grip on the woman. "I may be a murderer, but I was not about to break a promise with an innocent child-"  
  
"That child will be your undoing!" Alisha reasoned, knowing Andromeda would tell her parents about the transformation the moment she got home. How had Hermione got out so quickly? To get out and find Albus in that time, that was a great achievement, "She shouldn't be out so soon."  
  
"It's as I expected." Voldermort hissed. "She is a great witch, and I fear her." Alisha scoffed. "You should too. She will forgive Severus, it will be you she will turn to!"  
  
A/N Another filler chapter. Hoped you liked the revelation.  
  
bunnyrabbit228: Hope this was soon enough :-) You'll find out about Ocularis in either chapter 13 or 14. The only clue I'm giving is; it's a pop culture reference to a film called "Thirteen Ghost". Brilliant film with Matthew Lillard and the guy from Galaxy Quest.  
  
MxSRose: alisha is a character from You Had Me From Hello, one of the bullies from New York. Now you can put a face to the character lol.  
  
strega-in-progress: We Hate Hero, I like it. lol.... I'll try not to do any more cliffies. lololol  
  
QueenBonnie: Nooooooooo, it must be me who has fun with the king.... I'll be nice, don't let me stay outside in the Labyrinth. sobs I'm working on a very happy ending. lol  
  
Anarane Anwamane: She will be, Queen Bonnie will kill me otherwise. And I'm sure a few others would too. lol  
  
poetrychik: But who is Hermione going to blame. mwhahahahahahaha  
  
WifeOfSatan: Nope, Ginny isn't dead.  
  
PREVIEW.... Unfortunately there is no preview.... Mainly because chapter 13 isn't written yet. But I do think it will be an explanation of where Hermione has been, and well, how long she's been there. There will also be a chapter coming up that will be dedicated to Severus and Hermione, its not going to go well.... That's all I'm saying. Then we will have another Order meeting before the war begins. 


	13. Fear

Ginny, her long flaming red hair stuck to her head, cradled her son in her arms, crying from exhaustion and ecstasy. She looked from the small baby that smile sleepily at her to Harry, who was cradling her second baby; a girl. Harry was feeling uneasy. something was wrong, Severus had gone to get cigars to celebrate the birth. However he should have been back by now. Handing the baby to the new father he made his excuse and went in search of Severus to give him the good news. Would they become the new Fred and George? It would be interesting to find out. A shame they would never know their uncle Ron. Being left alone, they could address an important matter. Ginny's mother had gone to owl the rest of the family while McGonagall had gone to address the school.  
  
"We need to think of names Ginny!" Draco whispered to the mother of his children. Ginny nodded weakly. "How about Ron-" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Jonathan; It's his middle name. Remember Neville has promised to name his kid after Ron." Ginny smiled. "How about Dillon for her." Ginny nodded at the second baby.  
  
"Dillon?!" Draco sounded it around his mouth. He liked it, "Jonathan and Dillon Weasley." Draco nodded.  
  
8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8  
  
Harry was in a world of his own as he came to the main entrance, thinking about how he had accepted a life without children; as long as he had Ron he would be content, after all Ron was so childish at time, it would have almost been the same as having a child. His blood running cold at the sight that stopped him in his tracks. Crumpled in a tangled heap were Hermione and Albus Dumbledore. Aware of a new presence, Albus opened his eyes wearily. Harry rushed to his side, easing the light Hermione from the weak man.  
  
"Harry?!" Dumbledore questioned gravely. "Is it you my dear boy?" He felt Harry's face. His hands were rough and there was only a small glimmer of life left in his eyes.  
  
"Yes professor." Harry checked the man over, he didn't seem as injured as Hermione. Hermione looked as if she had been through years of torture. "What has happened. She went to find you-"  
  
"I found her. She's been missing, Oliver is dead." Dumbledore whispered as his focus moved from Harry to the red head that had appeared behind the-boy-who-lived. "Ronald Weasley?!" Dumbledore smiled. Harry's heart sank. Was he loosing him after everything Hermione had been through, after what everyone had been through.  
  
"Ron died professor. A few months ago, by the hands of a death eater." Harry's heart bled. He hated telling people about what happened.  
  
"I most certainly am not dead." A voice came from above him. Harry spun round to be greeted by his lover. He was there; alive, in the flesh. Wearing robes of deep purple that Harry had never seen before. Behind Ron was a bewildered Severus, cradling a sleeping Andromeda. It had been too much for the little girl. "Well, at least not any more." Ron smiled widely. "Hello Harry."  
  
"Wh- How- Why-" Harry attempted to find his voice. Ron hugged him to prove that he was real. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain soon. First we need to get Hermione seen to." Ron brushed passed Harry and scooped up the skeleton. "We'll take her to your chambers Severus. Ginny can't see her like this. However it might help moral if they see Albus. Perhaps you could take him Severus?" Ron took charge. Severus looked at him blankly. Ron looked at him, his eyebrows raised "Take Andromeda with you."  
  
"As you wish." Severus was not about to argue with an until recently dead man. Of course Ron had his reasons and when Severus, Albus and Andromeda had left earshot he began to climb the stairs, Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Have you noticed?" Ron asked Harry. Who fell bewildered in step with his lover. He looked blank. "Look at her!" Harry looked, and she looked older. Not the few months that she had been away, more. So much more.  
  
"Where has she been Ron?" Harry asked as they reached her quarters. Placing her lightly on the bed, Ron sat Harry down to explain.  
  
"Have you heard of Ocularis?"..............  
  
The world was black, the air was damp and clung pungent smell of rotten corpses. Hermione couldn't move for the crippling pain, she could feel the posion etching it's way round her system. It had already done it's job. Her baby was dead. She had briefly heard of Ocularis, the Eye of Hell. Her thoughts moved to her surroundings. Would, Could Alisha really have sent her there? Hermione wept thoughts returning to her painful stomach, she had lost her baby. What would Severus say? He would be broken hearted and surly he would blame her. After all it was her fault. She should never have left him. She could fell the cold slimy floor on her back. not much was known about the place called Ocularis. Not many got back to tell the tale, and all who returned had been there so long they were immediately sent to hospital for mental treatment. It was a fate worse than death.   
  
"Hello dear." An old voice filled the darkness. A kind and loving voice, slowly bring itself and a dim light to join the voice. Hermione tried to adjust her eyes to the dimness. "I'm Trinny." An old woman came into view. She had grown up in Ocularis. Her skin was oily and stretched over her now deformed skull. She had been beaten to that shape. Hermione felt like weeping for her. There was such beauty in that voice. And those eye; blue with the slightest hint of purple. Hermione thought as the old woman bent down and put her face directly above Hermione's. The woman smelt of the air. It clung to her clothes.  
  
"I'm Hermione." She offered, standing. Hitting her head on the low slimy roof. "How long have you been here?" Hermione questioned as the woman lead her out into a bigger cavern. The woman's leg was broken and she was hobbling on in.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know. All I know is; not long has passed in the old world. I am probably older than my parents now." She giggled softly. "I get to see them." She said for no particular reason.  
  
"Who sent you here?" Hermione followed her down a steep set of stairs.  
  
"I don't remember." The woman replied light heartedly, leading Hermione into a room full globes. Trinny didn't remember? Hermione didn't want to forget anything. Not Severus, not her daughter, not the woman who had sent her there. Was her life always to be about revenge and war?  
  
"How do you get out?" Hermione questioned, examining a globe. Almost like a storaball, the world she once belonged to was being projected inside the globe. "Trinny, how do you get out?"  
  
"I've never tried. After a while, you will forget what you miss. You will like it here."  
  
"I don't intend on forgetting. I have a life outside. I have a job to do, a duty! I need to find a way out."  
  
"Now why would you want to do that?" Trinny kneeled as a sinister man came into view....  
  
Hermione had been awoken sharply by her memory of Ocularis and her meeting with the Juggernaut . He had tortured her until Albus had rescued her months after she had gone missing. Trinny had been killed trying to save Hermione from the Jester. The hammer that had caused her face to be disfigured. That was half way through Hermione's stay, and until her last second there, she didn't come across another person. Coming into focus, she found herself in the arms of a man who she remembered. His intoxicating sent giving her a sense of security. Once she had felt comfortable in those arms. Now they pulled out her heart. Even though she wasn't aware of how much time had passed she could still smell her on him she thought as she inhaled his sent. She hated that Alisha had touched him, and he had touched her back. She pushed him away. He sat perched on the side of the bed. However the chair at the side that was draped in a blanket and the table that was littered in food and medicine told her she had been asleep for days. He moved back in to hug her, assuming she was still foggy from sleep.  
  
"Don't touch me." She looked around to find it was noon and the sun was pouring into the window of her old home in the castle. It hadn't changed, not that she expected it to. She pulled herself from the tangled sheets and attempted to stand. She was unsuccessful and crumbled to the floor. He went to pick her up. "DON'T TOUCH ME. Never touch me." She was so angry with him. His touch still burnt her with passion and she would easily forgive him. She didn't want to be that weak. He couldn't win her back without an effort. He would win her back, wouldn't he? If she denied him now, would he turn to Alisha?  
  
"Hermione-" He disturbed her thoughts.  
  
"No! Don't Hermione me." She pulled herself up onto the bed. Her legs had become dead weights. "How could you do this to me?!" Hermione cried, her fragile head meeting her slender fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus bowed his head. "Nothing happened between me and Hero- Alisha. I promi-" Hermione stood defiantly, feeling returning instantly o her legs. Her anger gave her motivation. If she couldn't move he could pin her; if he did that. he would be forgiven. She looked at him, sitting on the bed, full of worry. He did still care. That was never in doubt. Perhaps he loved her too much. One loves and one is loved. Hermione reminded herself. Perhaps she was the one who was love. Still didn't excuse him, even if she had blinded him by leaving.  
  
"I don't care how far you got. I would have forgiven you for cheating on me; if it was your weakness, If it was in your nature to act that way. But you are more than that Severus, you don't bow to any woman. You never even bowed to me!" Severus knelt instantly at her feet. Pulling at her silk covered legs.  
  
"I've always bowed to you. I bowed to make you stay, I'm bowing now." Severus wiped away a shed tear. She held him in such contempt. "I will bow forever. You are my Goddess."  
  
"Then why didn't you trust me?!" Hermione whispered removing his arms from her legs. That was what had hurt her most. The reason he had cheated on her was that he had thought that at the very same moment she was doing the exact same thing. "I don't blame her. It's your own fucking fault you're weak. If you trusted me; your eyes would never have wandered." Hermione spat retrieving a set of summer robes from the top drawer of the chest. Severus angered at this, stood and moved behind her.  
  
"You left your ring-" She spun round, blood rushing to her head caused her to collapse in his arms.  
  
"I left it to show our daughter I'd be back. I wouldn't leave my most treasured possessions; you, Andromeda or my ring." Hermione whispered into his chest. "But my ring has nothing to do with your doubt."  
  
"You sent me a letter telling me you were running off with Oliver-" He was about to recount all the incidents that had happen to make him doubt her. Realising the moment it sliped from his mouth what had happened. It was all part of Hero/ Alisha's plan.  
  
"When?!" Hermione questioned harshly as she noted Severus' droop. He knew what he had said was wrong  
  
"Valentine's day-"  
  
"Oliver was killed Christmas Eve Severus. I was in Ocularis for Valentines. Well actually, I've been in Ocularis for ten Valentines. I've been trapped there for TEN YEARS Severus, while only a matter of months have passed for you." She allowed him to process the information. "I came to you for help. Do you remember a hallucination you had?" He nodded slowly. "That WAS me. But you wouldn't allow me to tell you what I wanted; you only let me tell you what you wanted to hear and I couldn't control it. If you didn't have that doubt in your mind, I would have been out five years ago." Hermione shouted wondering if Trinny would also be alive. After all it was returning from the globe Hermione had knocked it over and alerted the Juggernaut. Trinny explained profoundly it was her. She lost her life while Hermione got a broken arm. One that had reset wrongly and would need to be broken and reset. "The hurting thing is; in those ten years I never once questioned your fidelity. I never had any doubt you would betray me. But you had it before I left." She had not known about how close Severus and Alisha were until she arrived in the hall. Severus wept as Hermione pushed her self from him. "You can't deny it can you?"  
  
"I had every intention of winning you back. I may have signed the divorce papers; but I-"  
  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions Severus. You didn't need to win me back!" Hermione brushed his cheek. He made to kiss her, she flinched and turned her head. That kiss would be damning. "You DIDN'T need to win me back.... Aren't you going to ask about our baby? Surly that would have convinced you that I was faithful." Severus looked at her blankly. Then it clicked, he rubbed his hands over her stomach. She had been pregnant. "She took him away from us!"  
  
"He?! We had a son?" Severus' memory came flooding back. "The paperweight." He whispered absentmindedly. "A storaball. I remember-"  
  
"- A little too late Severus." Hermione cried. "I tortured myself for those years with your reaction. I thought you would blame me for his death. You were the one thing that kept me alive-"  
  
"Believe me Hermione. I've been in hell these last few months." Severus begged. "I thought that you had-"  
  
"No. That would be me. And I was there for a hell of a lot longer." Hermione dried her eyes.  
  
"What going to become of us?" Severus questioned desperation in his voice. He could not love without her. He was still determined to win her back.  
  
"There is no us." Hermione regretted what she said. There was still an us; it would just take time. It would never be the same. She knew deep in her heart that Severus no longer trusted her. And the most stabbing thought of all; did he ever?  
  
"Mommy!!!!" Andromeda disturbed the couple, followed by Ron.  
  
"Andromeda." Hermione scooped the little girl up in her arms. Hermione couldn't handle the weight of the child and collapsed onto the bed, crying openly. "You my dear are a sight for sore eyes. You haven't changed a bit." Hermione looked over the girl in the pale green robes. It had been three days since Andromeda's birthday.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out mommy. I'm sorry you were all alone. Daddy told me it was just a dream and I forgot." Andromeda cried, remembering her dream from the day of her birthday.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. I went to someone else. Dumbledore." Hermione shot Severus a look of pure venom he had awoken their daughter when Hermione was telling her valuable information for getting her out. "And he came and saved me. I was back for your birthday like I promised," Hermione smoothed down the girls hair. Her eyes raised to the man she thought had been Harry. She lost her voice. "R- R- R-"  
  
"Hey." Ron smiled joining his friend on the bed. "Missed me?" Hermione flung her arms around the mans neck. "Guess so." Severus felt awkward being there at the reunion. He hated that his wife.... That was the problem. He'd signed those damn divorce papers. She was no longer his wife. She was just Hermione Granger, mother of his daughter.  
  
"You jerk!" Hermione smiled thumping him. "You bloody jerk. Coming to my daughter as a ghost to say goodbye!" Hermione smiled at the thought. It seemed so long ago but the memory was still clear. "How- Why- Huh?"  
  
"Ask Andromeda." Ron hugged his niece who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Voldermort got him back." Andromeda smiled. How Hermione had missed that smile. "He said he respected me because I didn't show him any fear. I asked him if I could guess what he was turning himself into. He said if I guessed correctly, he would grant one wish. I asked that he would bring back Ron. He did."  
  
"But honey, how did you know what he was turning into?" Severus knelt down beside her.  
  
"I told her." Hermione explained.............  
  
"And how do you know what he's about to turn into?" Minerva asked once the Order meeting had began and Andromeda's story had been retold by Hermione. There in the room with Hermione and Minerva were Albus, Severus, Draco, Remus, Harry and Ron. Neville was on his way from his home in London, as Hermione had sent him an owl requesting his help. Molly and Elizabeth were looking after Ginny, Andromeda and the two new babies.  
  
"Because in Ocularis you know all." Dumbledore explained for Hermione. Everyone in the room fell silent. They all had heard of Ocularis, and none of them would want to ever go there.  
  
"And what is he turning into?"  
  
"He's not turning into anything." Hermione answered. "The unity of the two great houses will bring down a great lord. The prophesy still stands." Severus heart skipped a beat. There was still a chance for them. "He's commandeering a stone statue of -"  
  
"-A lion!" Severus finished his heart fell. The prophesy was not about them.  
  
"Merlin. He will be indestructible." Minerva whispered.  
  
"We haven't much time but there is still hope!" Hermione answered with a quick glance at Severus. Was that hope for the war, or hope for them? Severus could only guess.  
  
A/N: Not too sure about this chapter. I know where I'm going though, and there probably won't be more than five more chapters. (Then you'll have to wait until the summer because I really need to revise. I might try a Labyrinth Fic next. Or I might write up my Jurassic Park Fic before I attempt another HG/SS Fic)  
  
strega-in-progress: You got a flame? For what story? What actualy gets said in a flame? My story is fascinating, awww shucks blushes profoundly About the studying; you should spend time in our study room our boys use it for anything but studying. lol (Including playing football with a bottle)  
  
bunnyrabbit228: He admired the fact that she didn't fear him. I need to develop that a bit more though.  
  
Crimson Regret177: Glad you didn't see it coming. lol  
  
poetrychik: Yep, she did. But she does still love him.... hmmmm, idea for the second half of the next chapter. Thank you.  
  
NeopianClayniac: There was your names. Hope I was quick enough  
  
queenbonnie: Hope there was enough light in this chapter. Yep, they ain't together. But it will end with them together, I promise. I'm sorry I made you eat your desk. and chocolate is the best. Have you tried a Mars Delight? mmmmmmmm I'm addicted  
  
frozen-poptart: I think I will start saying HOLY NOODLE in school, it's such a wicked phrase.   
  
Anarane Anwamane: Awwww, Shucks thank you.  
  
Once again no Preview. But I am about to start the next chapter which I will post as soon as possible. 


	14. How Much Time?

****

How Much Time

"How much time?" Harry questioned. "What hope do we have?" Harry looked to Hermione's hand were the black parchment lay crumpled.

"Enough time!" Hermione answered coolly. "Every armour has a weakness. I've invited Neville here because his knowledge of plants is outstanding. He is bringing the seed of Armstrong with him, a slow growing plant that's roots will brake up solid rock. However there in lies the problem. It's slow growing." She looked to Severus hopefully, it appeared she had many years to come up with the plan.

"I can brew a potion that will increase the growing rate." He offered. Hermione nodded. "I will need help-"

"Ron will-" Hermione began, she could not work with him. However he did look hurt by the suggestion of someone else. Hermione had known the reason he was asking for help was to work with her.

"Hermione, you are the most suitable candidate to help him." Albus offered, he hadn't agreed to the union of the pair. However, seeing them now, they were lost without each other and Albus would use any means necessary to get them back together. Both gave each other an awkward glance and nodded.

"We are to allow him to transform?" Minerva questioned. Thinking the strategy was totally absurd. her ideas involved him not changing into anything at all.

"Yes. There is a hole in the stone statue he had commandeered. Harry, your expertise will be needed to fly over him and plant the seed." Hermione explained. "You'll need to practice. And possibly train a few others. Just in case. Once the seed has been dropped I will cast a spell which will allow the seed to germinate, allowing erosion to take effect."

"An excellent plan Her- Miss Granger." Severus answered as she fell silent. That stung Hermione, Miss Granger. He saw her eyes well up. "When would you like to start brewing Hermione." He corrected himself.

"Whenever you are ready Professor Snape." Hermione replied coolly. How it hurt her to use such expressionless words. "Perhaps we should wait for Mr Longbottom to arrive and ask him which potion would be best." Severus snorted. "Neville Longbottom may not be able to brew a potion, however he knows more about Herbology than you could only dream about." A hand came to comfort the angering Hermione, it was Ron. It appeared to everyone in the room that she was looking for anything to throw at Severus.

"Very well Miss Granger." Severus rose bowed gracefully to everyone and stalked out of the room.

"Hermione!" Albus sighed sitting back in his chair, "Was that truly nec-"

"Yes!" Hermione snapped. "Yes, it was."

"That boy has been through the wars these last few months.... Couldn't you go easy with him?" Minerva suggested.

"Yes, well. I've been through the same. For longer. And without the support of my daughter or my friends. I coped, I stayed faithful. Please don't ask me something I can not do." Hermione whispered.

"We were all taken in Hermione," Draco assured her, feeling guilty that he hadn't pressed the familiarity of Hero a little more. "It wasn't just Severus."

"And the only reason why you are not in the hospital wing nursing a broken neck is that you are a father. You of all people, you knew what she did to me. Why wasn't the memory of her etched on the inside of your eyelids." Hermione spat through gritted teeth, the memories of New York coming to the surface. "Why didn't anyone question my actions? Why didn't anyone say, hey that doesn't actually sound like Hermione, I wonder if something's wrong?" Hermione stood.

"We are so sorry Hermione." Harry offered. He'd been so worried about Severus.

"You know what Harry, I've had ten years of bitterness welling up inside me. A simple sorry just isn't going to cut it." Hermione stalked out after Severus.

"Is this the end?" Minerva questioned the relationship of Hermione and Severus looking from one man to another. They all wore blank faces. None of them knew. "We can not win this war without them."

808080808080808080

Remus caught up with Hermione just as she was about to enter the hospital wing. She was silently sobbing into her hands when Remus pulled her into a hug.

"Hush child." Remus cooed soothingly. "Everything will be ok."

"You didn't see him! Every time I close my eyes, he's there. Telling me I'm a fool for not giving in, letting go of Severus." Hermione cried. "He wanted me. The Juggernaut wanted me, and I resisted because I loved him. I was tortured because of Severus, and when I look at him." Hermione took in gulps of air. "I can see what Severus sees; me with Oliver. He doesn't trust me."

"Hush...." Remus smoothed the woman's hair. "Hush. He does trust you. And he did battle with his soul for what he's done. He always doubted it." He kissed her forehead. "He never slept with her. It was just...."

"Weakness." Hermione finished drying her tears. "Can you do something for me?" Remus nodded. "Take my mother and my daughter away to London. I can't have them here. I can't guarantee their safety. When the time comes. Will you take them to my mother's home."

"Yes. Don't you want me to fight?" He asked.

"My mother has already lost my father. She can't loose you as well.... Is selfish of me not to loose a man I now look to as a father?" Hermione hugged him, tears welling up once again.

"Not at all." Remus answered, choking up himself. He hadn't intended to replace Hermione's father, however what she had said hit home. Elizabeth and himself had talked about having children. They were in fact waiting on results to tell them if Remus would pass on his werewolf genes. Then they would begin to try for a child. Remus had always wanted to be a father.

"I need to see Ginny." Hermione tried to compose herself. "Mum at the cabin with Andromeda?" Hermione sparked something in Remus. Where was Hagrid? "He didn't make it." Hermione answered solemnly. "He sacrificed himself for me in Ocularis." Hermione laughed softly. "On the condition that I went on to have a happy life with Severus."

"Sound advice Hermione. I'll see you later." He again kissed her forehead. She entered the hospital wing, were Ginny sat cradling Dillon. Molly was by the window rocking Jonathan to sleep.

"Hermione!" Ginny smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She offered the baby to Hermione who refused. It may have been ten years ago, but this was the first time she had seen a new born baby and it lurched at her stomach. She felt so envious. Ginny understood, everything had been explained to her by Draco. "How are you feeling?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"I've missed you." Hermione caught the dropping tears. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed. "I shouldn't have left. I've ruined my marriage."

"This not your fault." Ginny pulled softly on her arm to get her attention. "Nor was it Severus'"

"Then who's was it?" Hermione looked at her friend. "I wanted him for so long. My love grew for him everyday. But it wasn't enough, we don't trust each other."

"Look. There is only one person who is to blame here. Hero." Ginny reasoned.

"A mere woman. Severus should have contained himself."

"She's part veela Hermione-"

"No, her mother was Rebecca. She wasn't Veela." Hermione wrecked her brain.

"Which explains it. It was her father who was Veela. Which meant she could control her ability; using it on Severus alone. Hermione do you realise how much strength he must have to resist her at all?"

0808080808080808080808080808080

Hermione sat on a deck chair in the grounds watching Andromeda, days later. Severus and Neville were having a meeting as to which potion would be best to use with the Armstrong seed. Hermione had excused herself wanting to spend more time with her daughter and less with her estranged husband. Andromeda was still staying with her father while Hermione had been offered the quarters next door. It angered her to find out they had previously been Alisha's and refused them. She was at present taking residence in the cabin with her mother and Remus. Andromeda was running around the field in a lime green summer dress, trying to catch a butterfly.

Hermione smiled to herself. How little she had changed in the ten years she'd been away. When Albus had rescued her, she had expected to see a bitter ten year old looking back at her, angry that she's been away for so long. Andromeda bounced onto Hermione's lap mid thought. She hugged her mother.

"I missed you mommy." She smiled.

"I missed you too honey." Hermione wondered where this was going. There was a twinkle in her daughter's eyes that was telling her there was more to come. She was just hoping that it wasn't about how old she looked. Hermione was a little sore about that point which Ron kept bringing up.

"Daddy missed you too." Andromeda pressed. Hermione smiled, it wasn't just Hermione Andromeda missed. It was her parents she missed. Hermione did too. "When are you moving back in?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered honestly.

"But you will move back in?" Andromeda asked hopefully. Hermione nodded hesitantly. "Did you hear that daddy, mommy said she's thinking about moving back in." Hermione spun round to find Severus behind her. Wearing swimming trunks under a white cotton shirt blowing Hermione away. Her memory had not done Severus any justice. She thought admiring his pale shape.

"I didn't me-" Hermione began, her arm resting on the back of the chair. Her chin leaning on her arm. Severus hushed her with a wave of the hand. "Swimming?" She tried to change the subject scraping back an unruly curl.

"Yes, I thought it was time our daughter learnt to swim." Severus smiled at the child who jumped off her mothers lap and undid her summer dress to reveal a swimsuit. "Hope you don't mind?"

"Is it safe in the lake for her?" Hermione questioned looking to the murky lake that had entrapped her so many years ago. She had become the prize of Victor in the Triwizard cup.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Severus offered his hand for Hermione to ease herself off the seat. She refused. "The water is really nice." He tried again, wanting to see her in a bathing suit. The clumpy robes she were wearing didn't do her body any justice.

"Yes mommy, come and swim." Andromeda pulled at the thick fabric that was mounted on her mothers legs.

"Perhaps in a moment." Hermione assured them both. "I am still a little weak."

"Ok." Severus nodded, a little hurt. He wanted her to come swimming. "You ready my little star?" He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Andromeda screamed excitedly. He turned to Hermione. "Whenever you are ready." She was ready. She was dying to jump into the lake. It had been so long since she had been swimming. After five minutes of watching Severus and Andromeda play in the lake, Hermione transfigured her summer dress into a two piece swimming costume. More out of jealous than anything. Severus was having fun, even though she wasn't a part of it. Andromeda didn't seem to be missing her mother as much as Hermione missed her.

Hermione found the water pleasant enough. She dipped her head back to wet her long hair. She would have to cut it soon. She thought dragging her hand through ten years worth of growth. Andromeda swam over to her. Splashing water.

"Daddy, can I go get a drink please?" Andromeda turned and questioned, a gleam in her eye. It reminded her of Dumbledore. Strange that she would ask Severus for permission. It stung Hermione slightly.

"Yes." Severus had joined them. Andromeda climbed out onto the bank and began running to the castle. "Glad you joined us." He smiled weakly, his hands brushing back his short black hair.

"I expected to come back to see you with long hair." Hermione's hand instantly went to his hair. Composing herself she changed the subject. "What did Neville say?"

"He's chosen a potion. We can start whenever. Tonight, tomorrow morning?" Severus circled Hermione. She followed him while remaining in her own spot in the water. "He thinks it's an excellent plan." Hermione pulled Severus in closely.

"Stop that. You're making me dizzy." She felt his arms wrap round her hips. The heat was still there, her skin tingled where he touched her. She melted into to him. She sighed contently. "Erm-" Hermione went to say something as Severus lowered his lips on hers. He could feel her body, all skin and bone. There was still the potential there though, he thought as his hand grazed her breast while bringing it up to her chin. Before there lips met they were stopped by the arrival of Andromeda. "How deep is the lake? I was unconscious the last time." Before Severus could answer her, Hermione removed herself from his tangle of arms and legs and had began swimming down to the bottom of the lake.

She had almost given in. Her heart was beating so fast. She swore that he had never made her feel like this before. Her skin still burnt from his passionate touch as if she was still in his arms. Darkness fell upon her suddenly. She was at the bottom of the lake. She didn't like it, she regretted being there. Nothing grew. No living soul was in sight not even a single fish. As she made to leave, a hand came from through the lake bed and pulled her by her hair. Down and down. Hermione's head ached and her mind raced. How could she get out. The hand was going to pull her into the bed, where did it lead?

"You belong to me." The familiar voice shouted as a set of arms pulled her upwards away from the lake bed. Soon she found herself gasping for breath above the water.

"What happened?" Severus questioned smoothing Hermione's hair away from her face. Andromeda sat on the bank watching frightened. "You've been down there so long. I was worried"

"A hand, a hand grabbed me." Hermione gasped for breath as Severus held her above the water.

"You were tangled in a weed." Severus contradicted her.

"It was a hand. The juggernaut." Hermione whimpered, growing distressed.

"THERE WAS NO HAND." Severus angered, Hermione used all her strength to push him underwater while she made her way out of the water.

"You just don't believe me do you. YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME." Hermione stormed off in the direction of the castle. She had collapsed in tears on the steps of the castle, dripping wet. She pulled Andromeda into a tight hug as she approached.

"I'm sorry baby." Hermione whispered.

"I don't like you and daddy fighting. I want it to be back to normal. I want a baby brother or sister." Andromeda looked to the approaching Severus for support. "I want you to be happy. I want a brother mommy."

"Andromeda!" Severus warned harshly. "Go inside. We'll be in soon."

"Can I set up a board game?" Andromeda questioned. Severus nodded and Andromeda disappeared into the castle.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Severus ventured. Sitting down beside her. She looked up into the man she loved eyes. There was that cold recognition that cut her like ice. "I want nothing more for this to go away. I do still love you."

"But you still think something happened between me and Oliver.... You can't get that image out of your head, can you?" Hermione cried as Severus shook his head. It was the truth, he couldn't get the image of his wife, his love, naked with Oliver Wood. The man he despised, even dead he would be considered a god. In fact it probably was of some benefit. Everyone will remember him as quidditch stud instead of the washed up bloated man he was about to become. "I need to tell you something." Hermione sighed. "The juggernaut. The "thing" that imprisoned me in Ocularis. He looked like Oliver. He tried to break me. He tried to make me betray you. He would have had to have raped me. Because I would never have given myself willingly. I felt as if I did relent... You would have been right. You were so concerned about me and my fidelity you were blind to your own. It hurts me so much that even under the most painful and unrelenting tortures.... I stayed faithful to you. All it took for you was an American in a mini skirt. That must have been some torture."

"My torture was the thought of you and him-"

"That your defence. Your imagination?" Hermione angered.

"Fact! My defence is based on fact.... I received letters by your hand." Severus shouted. "Why would I believe otherwise."

"Because I thought you knew ME. I love you. I can't.... Couldn't see an end. I wanted to wake up everyday in your strong." Hermione trailed trembling kisses up his left arm. "Strong arms. I was your equal. Your a bug now. How could you disrespect yourself so much."

"I was justified. Not once did anyone say, you're betraying Hermione. Because they all thought you had done the dirty on me. No one else contradicted me. Tell me why I should have believed the letters were counterfeit?"

"Do you really think so little of me to think I would ask for a divorce through an owl. I would say it to your face. Like now."

"What do you mean?" Severus looked bewildered.

"I want that divorce to stand. Until you return the man I loved, my marriage is a mockery. The man I married would not hurt me so much." Hermione walked away from him. He knew right then that the man that she married would not return until one thing was taken care of; Alisha's death. He secretly agreed with Hermione. He should never have doubted her. It was his own guilt that he was defending. And he hated it. He could not leave Andromeda alone. Slowly he picked himself up from the stone stairs. How he felt old. How old Hermione must feel. He thought climbing the stone stairs into the castle.

A/N: Really like this chapter. Don't know why.

****

Anarane Anwamane : It will, just not sure when lol

****

poetrychik: What would you like to see him do to win her back?

****

JasperPress77: Awwwww thank you. Glad you like it

****

QueenBonnie: Hands over all the chocolate you need What do you think of this one?

****

Crimson Regret177: They will get back together. I couldn't do that to them and not find each other again.

__

Again no preview. Sorry


	15. Dreams

**__**

Dreams

It was the third day into the making of the potion. Both Hermione and Severus had agreed it would be best that Hermione slept in the castle that night as they would have to be up at three am to complete the second stage of the potion. Hermione had fallen asleep with Andromeda while reading her story.

Severus was woken up by the tugging of Andromeda. He flipped on his back and looked at her expectantly.

"Mommy's having a nightmare." Andromeda wiped her eyes sleepily. "She's scared but she won't wake up. She's asking for you daddy." He eased Andromeda into the bed and pulled up the cover. "You going to protect her daddy?"

"Yes." Severus clambered out of bed and crossed the room to Andromeda's bedroom. There on the bed; book face down in her lap was Hermione. Twitching at her dream. Mumbling incoherently. Severus climbed into the double bed and pulled Hermione close. Listening carefully to what she was saying;

"Severus still loves me!" Hermione whispered in desperation. "He still loves me. You can take me, but it will not be me, it will not be me." Severus took a tighter grip on her as she fought. "No. No! NO."

"Hermione it's me." Severus whispered into her ear, rocking her gently. "I'm here."

"Severus?!" Hermione doubted the voice. "Severus? I knew you'd find me."

"I did." Severus wouldn't let himself cry. He had to be strong for her. "I found you."

"Tell him you love me. Tell him you'll never let me go." Hermione was talking about the Juggernaut. Severus would have to play along.

"I Severus Snape, love Hermione Granger with all my heart. You will not take her." Severus answered valiantly pulling Hermione's sweat drenched hair from her face.

"Hermione Snape." Hermione corrected. Severus' stomach lurched she was dreaming of a time inside Ocularis. A time when Hermione still believed Severus was going to charge in on a horse and be her white knight. How wrong she had been.

"Hermione Snape." Severus kissed the back of her head as she relaxed into his arms. Severus fell into a deep sleep instantly, forgetting how comforting it was to have Hermione in his arms.

It felt right. Hermione thought when her mind stirred from sleep, finding herself entwined with Severus almost an hour later. She vaguely remembered the conversation. However she thought it nothing but a dream. Now here she was. She'd found her way back to him. She turned to face him while remaining in his tight embrace.

All sent of Alisha had been purged from his skin, Hermione thought. All she could smell was him. A warm fire on a winters day. That's what he smelt like to her.

It won't last. Hermione thought aware of his skin touching hers. Not wanting to open her eyes. Allowing her sense of touch and smell take over. How her hands knew his body well. The sun would rise and they would be back to square one. Hermione's resistance was because he would never allow himself be forgiven for this. Did he really want to be tortured forever for his mistake?

Hermione opened her eyes, expecting to see Severus sleeping. Instead she was greeted by an extremely awake Oliver. She jumped from his arms only to find it was in fact Severus. She closed her eyes. Damn, and I thought Severus was the only one who couldn't let go. She calmed herself and returned to Severus. He slept peacefully, his hair unruly tucked behind his ears. It appeared he was growing it out naturally. His face was think with stubble that begged to be touched by Hermione.

How she thought she'd tamed him. She smoothed out his t-shirt. Had she really? Without her touch would he return to the bat he had been personified as? She would help him seek his own forgiveness. She had fought for him once; she would do it again. One day, not so distant. They would be together again. Right now she would leave him. It was three am and the potion need to be seen to. She didn't have the heart to wake him She would just have to finish the second stage herself. Hermione slipped out of the bed and made her way out of the room.

The air was thick with the sense of war. The school had broken up two days previous. The war would begin by the weekend. Remus was taking Andromeda and Elizabeth away tomorrow.... Today, Hermione reminded herself. Hermione had a fleeting thought as to whether they were right to bring Andromeda into the world at such a time. Really they should have waited until after the war. Then Severus would have been able to have joined her in her search for Albus. But would she have gone if it hadn't been for Andromeda?

"And what are you doing roaming the halls missy?" A voice disrupted her thoughts as she made to go into the potions classroom. Hermione stopped as Ron joined her.

"I've got to finish this bloody potion." Hermione answered her friend. "You can help if you like."

"Yea, sure. Why isn't Sevi with you?" Ron questioned as Hermione opened the dungeon door to be met by a sickly sweet scent.

"Please don't call him that. I didn't want to disturb him." Hermione led Ron in. It had been a while since she had spoken to her friend and she was glad of the company.

"What is that?" Ron inhaled the fumes from the potion. It smelt like the nicest chocolate pudding in the world. Ron got to close, Hermione pulled him away.

"We're not sure. Neville found the potion a few years ago when he went on a herbology dig. He didn't realise it's potential until now. With a few modifications in the third step, it should allow us to detonate the germination with a simple spell." Hermione took the cauldron from the heat. "It should be ready by tonight." Hermione began stirring. "Ron. I need to ask you something."

"What?" Ron sat on the desk opposite the one Hermione was working at. She left the cauldron after adding the grounded dung beetles and faced him. Her hands on his knees.

"Stop Harry from going out into this last battle. I know I've ask him to-"

"No."

"But why?! He'll be killed." Hermione gripped his legs.

"Because this is his fight. Just as much as you won't stop Severus from trying to kill Alisha."

"How did you know?" Hermione was amazed.

"Because I know you Hermione." Ron answered flatly.

"At least someone does." Hermione sighed, returning the cauldron to boil.

"He knows you Hermione." Ron assured her. Hermione returned to him. Contemplating what she was about to say.

"You know I always thought we'd end up together?" It came as a surprise to Ron. And to Severus who had appeared in the door way. Oblivious to the knowledge of Hermione and Ron. "Me and you. I'd named our children. Daisy, Paige and Quinn." There was a point to what she was saying. "I didn't know you enough to know you were gay." Ron kissed her, his hands on her cheeks. A little more than a friend. A little less than a lover. Severus however, didn't see it that way. He saw it as little more than passion, a little more than lust. He slinked away, thinking he's lost Hermione forever. First to a womanising Quidditch player. Now to a born-again Quidditch fairy. He had been awake, once again, when she left. This time he had followed her. Instead of letting her run away in the night. Now, he was wishing he had.

"I'd named our children too Hermione." Ron blushed at his honestly. Hermione was the only woman he had ever loved. She was the only other person after Harry that could win his heart. Yes, there had been Draco. But that was pure indulgence. If he was going to be gay, he wanted the cutest gay accessory. Draco had been it.

"Hope you don't kiss Harry like that. There was no passion there." Hermione giggled. Ron had been her re-bound who turned out to be love. When Oliver left, Hermione had looked to someone more grounded. More.... Her league. She was settling for Ron. That was until she realised the man of her dreams had been criticising her for the previous five years of her life. Severus Snape, the man who matured her, in so many ways.

"Hermione. You are not going to get another chance." He hit home. She knew what he was getting at.

"You did." She smiled. He did not.

"That was my the grace of your daughter. You will not be so lucky Hermione. You've been locked away in Ocularis for ten years. So you of all people should not take true love for granted. You could die in this war. He could die in this war. You will not get a second chance to tell him you love him. Tell him how you feel."

"So, what did you name our children?" Hermione changed the subject.

A/N: Ok short chapter. There was going to be more but I have sunburn **_OUCH_** So the rest will just have to come in another chapter. I'll have to be brief with my shout outs today.... Don't mean you have to be brief with your reviews.... the longer the better. lol

****

poetrychik: Think it's going to have to be Hero/Alisha that he kills.

__

Crimson Regret177: They will be back together soon. I hope. I'm just liking this getting them together bit right now. Think it's because I want to start a new fic where I can get them together again. Maybe one where Sev likes her, but she doesn't like him.

****

Anarane Anwamane: Very deep. And deeper in every chapter

__

JasperPress77: Awwwww, thank you. How about this one?

****

bunnyrabbit228: He was going to originally be the one to bring the information about what Voldy was turning into. However that got passed onto Hermione. So at the moment, he just got brought back because everyone was mad I killed him. lol. However he did proove useful in this chapter.

__

NeopianClayniac: I really am sorry if I offended you. If you really hate it. I will change it.

****

queenbonnie: There was a glimmer. And hopefully you can see a bit more in this chapter. As for the big ending. what do you think? Got any ideas?

What's next?: before my case of burnt skin the second half of this chapter was going to involve seeing Severus drown his sorrows in the bottom of a whiskey glass. Then going to help Hermione with the last stage of the potion.... almost wrecking it. It'll contrast with the chapter in _You Had Me From Hello _where Hermione got drunk

toodles

x


	16. The Fleeting Hours

****

The Fleeting Hours

"Now, be good for Nan and Granddad." Hermione hugged her sobbing daughter. It was three in the afternoon and there was no sign of Severus. In fact Hermione hadn't seen him since she'd left his arms twelve hours previous. Andromeda had become increasingly irate at the thought of leaving without saying goodbye to him.

"I'm not going." Andromeda allowed herself to be picked up by Hermione. "Have I upset daddy?"

"No honey. No doubt it's something I've done. Don't worry yourself my sweet. You'll be back in no time." Hermione angered at the thought that had crossed her daughters mind. Would Severus be so petty as to take his anger of Hermione out on his daughter. Where was he? "Mum." Hermione handed Andromeda to Remus. She then hugged her mum. "You do understand don't you?"

"This is no place for me. Yes. I understand my sweet." She smoothed out Hermione's curls. "Hopefully, when we get back you and Severus will be ok?!" She asked lovingly.

"I honestly don't know mum. I'll try. That's if I ever find him." Hermione looked at her watch. "You'll have to go. The train leaves in an hour and I need to go and get Neville and finish this potion."

"He's coming isn't he. I can feel him coming close." Elizabeth whispered as if she were to say it out loud, Voldermort would appear. Hermione shot her a curious glance. "I got a letter of invitation to Hogwarts; school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her mum revealed to Hermione's shock. "Your Grandparents wouldn't let me come. This is my world as much as yours. I wouldn't let you fight otherwise."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione questioned.

"If I did. You might of thought I was allowing you to come here to fulfil my desire. My dream. I wanted you to make up your own mind, choose your own path." Elizabeth kissed her daughter. "I'm so proud of you my dear."

"Go!" Was all Hermione could choke out between her sobs. Albus had joined her at the gates and pulled her into and fatherly hug as the three figures disappeared.

"Hermione. Are you ready to fight?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Then I must leave." Albus excused. Hermione looked up to his eyes. There was determination hidden beneath the dullness. "We have left a dear friend in the darkness. It is my duty to bring him back."

"We need you here. Hagrid will still be there after the war!" Hermione couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Yes. But I might not be here to go and save him." Albus reasoned.

"Then I will save him. You can not leave us now." Hermione choked on new found tears. "We will not win."

"What benefit have I been to you? I have destroyed your marriage and have had you tortured for ten long years. I have provided no useful information, and your plan of attack does not involve me. Hermione. This war would have been won long ago had you all not been blinded by the need of me. I'm not that great man you all think I am. I'm that pathetic fool you tried to kill."

"I forgive you!" Hermione cried. "I forgive you. Don't leave us."

"Those words would be best used on someone else dear child. Wouldn't you agree." Dumbledore smiled weakly. "I will be back Hermione. This is something I have to do."

"Take someone with you." Hermione begged. She knew it was in vain. "Promise me you'll be back!" Albus kissed her forehead. That was promise enough.

"You and Severus have a wonderful daughter." Albus smiled. "Perhaps she would benefit with a sibling?"

"Stop pushing old fool. I forgive Severus! I love him too much not to." Hermione smiled, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of Severus. "He won't forgive himself. I can't help him there Albus." Hermione pulled at one of Albus' golden buttons. "I want nothing more to have more children with him. He's always wanted a big family. I would give him everything he wants." Hermione allowed a tear to fall down her face. "I would give my life to save him."

"You did my dear." Albus brushed away the tear. "He would have died if you hadn't returned. You should have _died_ in Ocularis. You know that. By saving your own life. You saved Severus." Albus hugged Hermione once more. "I must leave. Before it's too late."

"How long do we have?" Hermione questioned.

"Enough time to finish the potion and escort yourself to the pub and sober up your husband. It appears he is trying to find his redemption in the bottom of a glass of firewhiskey." Hermione made for the gates. Albus stopped her. "Don't worry yourself. Harry and Ron are looking after him. Go finish the potion and then see to Severus. Good luck my child."

Severus hung over the bar, nose dipped into the glass. humming to himself. Ron and Harry sat either side of him. From time to time having to right Severus when he fell to one side or the other. When Ron and Harry fist appeared, Severus tried to throttle Ron. Only calming when he was told if he didn't desist he would be bared. Of course, Severus hadn't given them an intelligent reason to his need for drink. One excuse had been that Hermione had forced them down his throat.

"Another." He said as he downed his seventh glass. Everything was hazy. He didn't want another. He didn't want anything. That was a lie, he wanted Hermione.

"Hermione is going to kill us. You realise this." Ron insisted as he waved away the bartender. "No need to worry about he-who-must-not-be-named. Hermione will see to it that we die a horrible and painful death."

"Hermione?" Severus stood. "Where?" He collapsed. Harry picked him up and led him to a table in the corner, away from prying eyes. "My Hermione's a great woman." He pulled Ron into a hug. "Sex is mind blowing." Severus inhibitions had been shot. His sex life was usually private affair between Hermione and himself. Now he didn't care who knew. "Never failed me once. And I must admit. I'm great too." Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Never had any complaints. In fact she's burst my eardrums a few times-"

"-Enough!" Ron squealed. The thoughts of Hermione, however new to him. Just weren't right. He saw her as a sister.

"He's out of it completely." Harry reasoned with Ron. "Hermione will kill him if she found out we knew about her -"

"- And she's a good mother." Severus said on more of a serious note. "I was an only child, I didn't see much of my mum.... Or my dad for that matter. But Hermione. She said we could have a big family. That we will spend as much time with them as possible." He cried. "Why would she want to start a life with Oliver." He then turned to Ron. "Or you! Your gay. Why would she want you?!" He poked Ron. "He's your boyfriend." He them poked Harry. "Can't you be content with that? You want my wife to have your children?!"

"Shit!" Ron put his head in his hands. "I know what this is about." Ron went red at the thought of explaining everything to Harry. "I kissed Hermione last night. It meant nothing. We were talking about when we thought we loved each other. Of course this overgrown bat here didn't stay to listen to the rest of the conversation." Ron pinned him the seat as he tried to stand.

"Who are you calling an overgrown bat; fairy boy!" Severus giggled. It was the first time they had ever heard Severus giggle. Highly amusing. He then went on to steal Ron's nose. All Ron could do was play along.

"Can I have my nose back please?" Ron monotoned. Severus giggled further.

"It's still on your face silly Billy." Harry laughed at the childish tone that had been emitted from Severus. "SILLY BILLY!" He shouted. Looking extremely pleased with himself until Hermione appeared before the trio. "Uh Oh! Ickle Hermione is mad." Severus cupped his hand around Harry's ear. "She's even better in bed when she's mad." Though the hand had been to conceal the conversation from Hermione. The entire pub heard. Hermione reddened with anger and embarrassment. Ron and Harry took it as their cue to leave.

"You're an embarrassment." Hermione slid into the booth. Sitting opposite him. "You realise you hurt our daughter today?" Severus hit his head on the table. He had forgotten. "Is this how you are trying to win me back? Am I supposed to be charmed that you are acting like a child?" Hermione removed a vile from her robes. "Take this." He did as he was told, and waited for it to take effect. "You really have changed. Why are you making this so hard. I have forgive you. I love you. And you are throwing it all away. What have I done now for you to do this. I thought we'd gotten somewhere."

"Daisy, Paige and Quinn." Severus answered.

"Oh god," She realised how that must have looked. She knew right then that he had not stayed further than the kiss. "trust. It comes back down to trust." She held her forehead. "I did think I would end up with Ron. Only because I was settling for him. Not that I loved him. Not like that anyway. I didn't think I would find someone who loved me. Not like you do." She held his hand. "Stop torturing yourself please. There are plenty of people out there to do it for you."

"I love you Hermione." Unfortunately that wasn't what she wanted to hear. That, she already knew. She had wanted more from him. What if he could never say it? Luckily she became side track by the re-entrance of Ron and Harry. Both out of breath and alarmed.

"The Hogwarts Express." Ron panted. Both heads of Hermione and Severus shot up. "It's been attacked."

"Andromeda!" Severus sobered.

"They are coming." Hermione nodded in acceptance.

A/N: Little short because as I said it was originally part of the previous chapter. Anyway how did I do? Has Severus suffered enough? Probably only 3 or 4 more chapters left.

poetrychik: I will try my best. lol

bunnyrabbit228: I hadn't thought about that. Originally she was just going to hide away in Elizabeth's home. But you've given this chapter a new direction. hands over as many tissues as you need

Crimson Regret177: I can't wait to start the new one either. Only it will definatley have to wait until after my exams. lol. Any ideas? Any storyline you would want me to follow. (No time turner fics. Tried it and I can't do it. lol)

strega-in-progress: I would be in hell too if my computer broke. Ignore all flames that you get. They are jealous people who have nothing better to do. Labyrinth, oh yes. I think that although it may be wrong; I love David Bowie! lol

Anarane Anwamane: It's ok. Lol. My story will probably make more sense to you that way seeing as most times I'm half asleep when I'm writing it.

Next Chapter: The battle commences!


	17. The Arrival of Thunder

"Hermione?" Arthur questioned as she made her way up the castle steps. Ron and Harry propping up a sobering Severus. "What's wrong."

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned without an answer. "Now Arthur, where is she? We haven't much time."

"Her room, with Draco." Arthur pointed to the stairs. Hermione followed his directions.

"Get everyone in the entrance who is ready to fight. Harry, get the Armstrong!" Hermione ordered as she climbed the steps to Ginny's room. Inside she found the loving parents fondly rocking their children. "It's time." Hermione was handed Jonathan as Draco left the room and Hermione escorted Ginny out.

"They are here?" Ginny asked behind Hermione, halfway down the third corridor. Halfway to there destination.

"The train has been attacked." Hermione answered weakly. Using all her strength not to cry.

"Andromeda. She's taken her again, hasn't she?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione cried. "Severus is a state. He won't be able to fight. He was drunk. Then sober. Now he's in mourning."

"He thinks she's killed her?" Ginny asked being ushered into a small room that only the two girls knew of it's existence. No one would find them here. Hermione wished now that she had done the same with her mother and daughter. "What if she has."

"Alisha had not killed your daughter. Voldermort would never let that happen. You know as well as I do.... He has a fathers love for Andromeda. She didn't show him fear, she showed him respect. He honoured that. He will not let her die."

"A life is a life to him Ginny. My daughter isn't special."

"How can you say that. She was created by two wonderful people who bring out the best in each other-"

"Who have almost destroyed each other!" Hermione reminded her. "Nothing will be the same again. After this war. I'm leaving. Him, this world. Andromeda. I take her away from him, he'll die!" Hermione cried. "I'm going to miss her. I can't live like this. I've done nothing wrong. But he looks at me as if I have. I can't forgive him for that. I can't live with a man who doesn't trust me." There was nothing Ginny could say to make her change her mind, she knew that. There was only one person who could do that. All Ginny could do was nod and hug her friend. "I have to ask. Do you want to fight?" Hermione asked the woman who was now cradling Jonathan. She shook her head.

"My duty is to protect my children. I can't do that on the battlefield." She looked to Dillon who was sleeping in a cot. "I'm a coward aren't I?"

"No. You are so brave. Your duty is coming before you pride. I wish I had your discipline. I'm going to have to go." Hermione made for the door

"Good luck." Ginny whispered. "Don't get killed." Hermione nodded and headed towards the main entrance.

When she descended down the stairs. All eyes rose to her. Everyone was looking to her for guidance. Why her? When did she become the leader of a battle? For centuries, women where not aloud to fight in the wizarding world. In one night she destroyed that tradition completed. No revolution, no painful change. At least, Hermione hoped. Why where they still looking at her? Speech?! They wanted a speech. Harry handed her a broom giving her a supportive smile. One that Severus should have been giving her.

"This night, we will fight. For every witch, wizard and muggle in the world. Tonight, we will bring down an evil Lord." Simple, yet satisfying. Harry rejoined her on the stairs as did Draco and Ron. "Severus?" Hermione questioned when he didn't appear. The boys looked grave. "Shit!" Hermione kicked the stairs. "Shit, shit, shit. Selfish fucking bastard."

"Hermione. He's gone after your daughter. That's more selfless than I could ever imagine." Ron reasoned with her

"No. He's gone to have his face off with Alisha. This has nothing to do with our daughter." Hermione fumed. "Stupid man, he's going to get himself killed."

"Hermione, we haven't got time. We need to get to the tower." Harry urged pushing her lightly up the stairs.

909090909090909

The air that hit Hermione's face was think. It hugged her bones with the intention to suffocate her. The setting sun made way for the fast approaching thunder storm. Harry and Ron stood to her left while Draco stood to her right. The plan being to fly above the stone replacement of Voldermort. Plant the seed in a crevasse of the stone and then set the seed off with a simple germination spell. Hermione had felt confident about the plan until Severus had abandoned her, once again. She had known all along it was something he had to do. She just hoped he wouldn't have the nerve. Now all she could think about was; would it lead to their daughter's demise?

"You have the Armstrong?" Hermione questioned as Minerva led all the witches and wizards prepared to fight onto the grounds of Hogwarts. How many were condemned to their death before the war began. Harry felt his robe pocket.

"Right here." He smiled at Hermione. "You ready for this."

"I've been ready for years. I thought the day Severus brought me home from New York the war had begun. I've been on the edge of my seat since then," Hermione looked into the distance, there in the direction of the town was a bright light. They were bringing burning torches. "What are we going to do to celebrate?" Hermione questioned. They had a matter of minutes before they reached the gates.

"A feast!" Ron answered bright eyed. It was Ron's perfect idea of a celebration. "A week long feast."

"You wish to stuff us to death?" Draco questioned with a laugh.

"No. Sevi can brew us one of those potions which makes sure you never feel full." Ron began drooling at the thought.

"That's if he lives through his pride." Hermione spat. "Even if Alisha doesn't kill him. I will." The rain plummeted down on their heads as Voldermort's army of death eaters crashed through the gates. Below them, people stirred. Wanting to start the war early. "Steady!" Hermione muttered. "Hold them steady Minerva."

"She's knows what she's doing H." Harry held the woman's hand. She was trembling. He knew she was searching the crowd of death eaters for Alisha. Harry knew she wouldn't find her. "He's safe H. Don't doubt him."

"I wish I had your confidence." Hermione went to say something else but was distracted. A sound like thunder shoot the castle to the core. They knew what it was. Fear, personified. Evil, set in stone. "Son of a bitch!" Hermione screamed.

"That's the size of a house-" Draco began staring at the stone statue of a lion that was making its way to the castle.

"Make that five houses!" Ron corrected eyeing the statue up. "Didn't know muggle's made statues that big."

"They don't" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"We are fucked!" Draco spat.

"We still go ahead as planed." Harry mounted his broom. "Back me up H. I trust you to finish this." Hermione had an instant backflash to the day Harry offered himself to her. What would have happened if she had said yes. At least the man in front of her, flying out to meet his fate, trusted her. As Draco and Ron mounted and followed suit Hermione hung back. She didn't want to get in the way. No doubt the death eaters would spot them and join them on brooms. Her eyes returned to the ground. Bodies scattered the grounds. Unforgivable were being flung about randomly. Sometimes getting one. Sometimes two. Some of the death eaters below were no older than twenty. It still shocked her to think that Draco could have been down there. How things could have been different.

Hermione's eyes were distracted by a block of blackness hobbling through the gates. She could go and check it out and the get back in time. She mounted her broom and made for the stumbling mass. The near she got, her apprehension rose. She knew who it would be. Her mother, Remus, Severus and Andromeda. All were unscathed. Bar one.

"Severus?!" Hermione dived to the ground as Remus buckled under Severus' weight. He had a fatal wound. "No!" Hermione laid his head in her lap. "You foolish man!!!!" Hermione screamed through her tears. The plan forgotten. He looked up weakly.

"I'm sorry." He pulled at a stray strand of Hermione's hair. "I-" He lost his voice amongst a mouthful of blood.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted forgiveness." He answered.

"I gave it to you before you requested it." Hermione cried he shook his head.

"I had to forgive myself." He closed his eyes.........

A/N: There is more to this. But it's taken me so long to write this. I couldn't leave you all waiting.

Crimson Regret177: Orlando Bloom.... Interesting. Which one of his silver screen personas though? I loved drunk Sev.... He might appear again in another story.

queenbonnie: The bitch battle is in the next chapter.

Anarane Anwamane: Very big butt. Although he was a little AWOL in this chapter. Next chapter will be dedicated to him though.

: poetrychik: Awwwww, shucks. I'm glad you are so loyal to me

NeopianClayniac: Oh good. Don't you think it's a girl name though?

JasperPress7: Glad you enjoyed him.... Almost took advantage though :-

Siriusblackgirl4eva: WHERE ARE YOU???????? Are you still alive???????


	18. 20 Minutes Earlier

Twenty Minutes Early.......

Severus entered the pub which he had just been removed from. Somehow, he knew she would be there. She had such qualities similar to him it was frightening. Now she was here with his daughter. Captive. Just as he predicted, there she was at the bar. Drinking a celebratory glass of fungi champagne. She had been left behind. Just as Severus thought she would be.

"My daughter?" Severus questioned. Alisha's back to the opened door. "Where is she."

"She's safe. Tut tut... Sending your daughter away. From the glory, from the fame. Years to come; people will ask where she was the day Voldermort reigned over the world. Andromeda would have had to say she was running away, like the coward her parents were. Now she can say she was here to embrace her new family. Voldermort will raise her as his daughter" Alisha turned around as Severus looked over the bar to see his daughter, curled in the arms of Elizabeth. Both bound, next to Remus. "You see I'm not too sure about you. Here to pledge allegiance?" Alisha smiled, her hair pulled up into curls on the top of her head.

"Why would I want to be on the loosing side?" Severus sat beside her at the bar, Remus had given him that knowing look. One that told him Remus had a plan. "You ruined my marriage." Ignoring the glass that was offered to him.

"I do believe it takes two." She took a sip of her own glass. "To tango." She leaned over and brushed the inside of his thigh. "You were a good partner." He grabbed her hand forcefully. "Ahhhhh, she has you back on her leash I see."

"We are equal. She does not control me." Severus let go of her hand. "She brings out the best in me-"

"A weak fool?! That's what she bring out of you." Alisha laughed. "I admired you. The bat you were. The dark Lords favourite pet. All men feared you." Alisha watched him walk to the fire place. "You still desire it. I can smell it on you. The dark side calls to you. Men. Men still fear you, Voldermort himself fears you. Aren't you tempted?"

"I fear myself." He shouted. "I fear that without Hermione I will become that man again. I am only tempted by Eden's fruit. And that would send me to hell."

"You can't hide away from who you are Severus. I'm your soul mate. I'm your fruit." Severus laughed deeply at this.

"I thought I was just a way to get to Hermione. You are not Eden's fruit. You were never forbidden. You handed yourself on a golden platter. Although the result was the same" He added bitterly. She blushed triumphantly. "Get over yourself little girl. I'm way too old for you." Alisha joined him. Pinning him the wall beside the fire. She kissed him deeply. He fought valiantly "I. Love. Hermione."

"She is like totally five minutes older than me. How can you be young enough for her? And not me?" Alisha hated that she was being rejected.

"Her age doesn't matter to me. You're in lust. She loves me. Heart and soul. The soul is ageless." Severus answered. "Besides." He twisted their positions so it was Alisha was pinned to the wall. "Thanks to your stunt, there is only ten years between us now." Severus gripped her arms harder. "No matter what she did. It didn't deserve Ocularis."

"She killed my mother!" Alisha screamed.

"Your mother killed her father, and order her mother to be raped. Your mother deserved to die. Hermione was seeking revenge."

"As am I." Alisha cried.

"And where does it end. You kill Hermione, her friends look for revenge. Her daughter will look for revenge. I am looking for revenge. Any of us kill you. Someone who cares about you, will look for revenge."

"I HAVE NO ONE! All I had was my mother." Alisha dropped to the floor as Severus released his grip on her.

"That is your own fault. I saw the way you treated Hermione in New York. You treat everyone like that; no wonder you are alone. The age of Voldermort is ending. You live through it. You'll wish you were dead. You may have had the ability to charm me. But it wore off. I never once fully gave in to you. I always had that little doubt. About you. Hermione and her affair. You won't stand a chance." Alisha looked up to him, crocodile tears filling her eyes.

"You've spent so long pitying yourself... You can't find an ounce of remorse for me?" Alisha questioned her eyes moving on to the burning fire.

"Why should I? I didn't pity myself. I loathed myself. I didn't once feel sorry for myself. I hated myself. I couldn't look in the mirror, because I feared the man I was. He haunted me from sunrise to sunset. Then the devil himself plagued my dreams." Severus looked over her. She was pathetic. "Hermione help me get out of that, my thanks were to betray her. Not with you. But because of you. You made me believe she could betray me. I can't tell her, because she won't believe me. It won't mean anything to her. But I trust her with all my heart and soul. It's me I don't trust anymore. Now compare yourself to me. Now tell me you deserve my pity, my remorse. Tell me I should give you you're redemption." Alisha looked unaffected. The crocodile tears were gone. She knew she couldn't win him over. He had come to do what he needed. She had lost.

"See this." She put her thumb and index finger together. "This is the smallest fucking violin, playing the saddest little song. Just for you. And that little mudblood bitch of yours." She threw a handful of power into the fire while reaching for the hot poker and jabbing it into Severus' ribs. He heard them crack. Warm blood filling his right lung. He was being spun to the fire. Ocularis. He knew instantly were she intended him to go and braced himself at the edge of the fire. His hands gripping the chimney breast.

"Once bitten. Twice shy." He pulled the poker out and jabbed her with it. Right through the stomach. "Do you know how your mother died? Hermione snapped her neck. She gave her the honour of a quick death. You won't be so lucky. You tortured my wife. You plagued my family. You are a snake. You won't die today. Maybe if you're lucky the Juggernaut will take pity on you, and kill you tomorrow. However, if I know the myth correctly; you'll make the perfect pet for him. And for the record. Why do think I left Voldermort's side?! I don't like being controlled. The man I am when I'm with Hermione; That's me. Accept that. You were a fool to even attempt to make me something I'm not." He pulled her close and whispered. "Off to Ocularis with you! Poetic Justice don't you think?" He thrust her into the fire. Andromeda appeared from behinde the bar followed by Remus and Elizabeth.

It was when they appeared in grounds of the school when Severus knew it was over for him. How could anyone stop to help him in the midst of this. Elizabeth had no magical ability and Remus was so close to transformation that he would probably do more harm than good. His dear sweet Andromeda. He thought as the arms under him crumbled. His Andromeda was too young to help him at all.

"Severus?" A voice disturbed his thoughts as his weight was taken off Remus. He could smell her. Hermione. His head was on Hermione's lap. "You foolish man!!!!!" His eyes met hers. They were full of fear and disappointment.

"I'm sorry." His hand reached at a stray strand of Hermione's hair. "I-" He wanted to tell her, he loved her and trusted her with his life.

"You didn't have to do this." She held his hand.

"I wanted forgiveness." He truthfully repiled. He'd found it. By seeing Alisha as the worm she was. It freed him.

"I gave it to you before you requested it." Hermione cried. he shook his head with all the energy he could muster.

"I had to forgive myself." His eyes admitted defeat and closed. Was it for good?

0909009090909

"NO!" Hermione screamed her hand covering the wound, cauterised from the searing heat of the poker. She could use wandless magic to bring him back. Extremely complex. She would loose all her energy. She could not loose him. She thought as she felt her magic leave through her hand and dance across his chest in blue sparks. She could feel his heart slowly beat again. Increasing in speed. Her breathing slowed and the air around her felt icy. Remus pulled her back the instant she began to droop and Severus took a sharp intake of breath. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She roared infuriated.

"You've stabilised him. Don't do this; We can not fight tomorrow. Severus will live today. I promise you." She knew what Remus was saying was true. "Please finish this?" He allowed Andromeda to hug her mother.

"Can I come with you?" Andromeda asked. Hermione shook her head with hesitation. There was something in her daughter's eyes that was telling her that she need to see this through. "Please mother. I'm not afraid." Hermione looked to her mother and Remus for guidance.

"It's up to you my dear. You haven't got much time to decide." Elizabeth pointing to the sly were Harry was throwing the Armstrong into the crack in the stone. Hermione decided her daughter would join her. She already showed a maturity beyond her years. She could comprehend this.

"Come on my sweet. We'll end this together." Hermione mounted her broom and saddled Andromeda in front of her. The shot off into the darkening sky. The icy wind blasted Andromeda's hair into Hermione face. Soon they were joining Harry, Ron and Draco in the sky. Draco was battling with a death eater.

"Finish this Hermione!" Harry urged her, as she withdrew a minute blade from her hair. Cutting her hand deeply she landed upon the stone statue while Andromeda remained floating on the broom.

"About time we got to kill you. _ENGRO_." Hermione whispered allowing the pool of blood on her hand drop down into the crevice. Voldermort realising Hermione was upon his back shook her from her perch. She fell to the ground with a crack. The blood wasn't enough. The seed needed more. All fate rested upon Andromeda. She landed upon Voldermort's back before Harry or Ron could stop her. Breaking her broom in half she pierced her hand.

"No one hurts my family." Andromeda cried, thinking she was now an orphan. "_Engro_." Andromeda repeated what she had heard her mother chant and allowed the river of red coming from her hand seep into the rock. Within an instant Ron had scooped her from the eroding rock and took her away to safety. The tower were it had began. Andromeda sobbed into Ron's robes as the heavy sound of thunder rippled into the night.

090909090909

Hermione got to her feet weakly. Making her way to the centre of the explosion. She knew there was one more thing to be done. There amongst the debris of stone and bodies was an excuse of a person who was once human. Hermione grabbed a nearby sword. And stood over the panting person.

"This your last ditch attempt at achieving our mercy Tom?" Hermione questioned as Harry landed beside her. He couldn't answer, he just starred at them both. "You should have known you'd never wipe us out. Harry, the honours." She handed him the sword. He shook his head.

"Just leave him.... I'll not lower myself to him. Killing him, will not bring back my parents. He's dead now anyway." Harry made for the castle. Voldermort laughed weakly, seeing his way out.

"It takes a creature of the dark to kill a worm of the dark. Harry's fought because he's had to. Not because he wanted to. I have no qualms about taking your sorry pathetic life. I'll admit my dark side. I'll embrace it. And send it to hell on your sorry ass."

"How do you know when you kill the devil? What if you missssss my heart?" Voldermort hissed.

"What heart?" Hermione plunged the sword into his head. Somewhere deep inside, she doubted they would ever kill him. Someone would be there to replace him. Everyone had a dark place inside them. It was the fight of life. Not to let their darkness consume them.

****

A/N: The end is nearly upon us. Last chapter is written but I don't like it. Should have it done by Wednesday. Hopefully. It will either take place at the celebration feast or Hermione's birthday that year.

NeopianClayniac: Blame me for watching Charlie's Angels recently. lol

poetrychik: Hope you're firmly back on that seat and are waiting for the final.

SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: And I must apologise too, for not realising when you went missing. First two I thought it was just that maybe you hadn't had time to read them. It wasn't until a few days ago I got worried. (See that's the bonus of being a regular, you get the writer worried. lol) I'm glad you've still been reading. Don't remind me about exams.... They are the most evil things in the world. And I should be revising. I promise that after the last chapter you will not hear from me until 28th June. No need to be forgiven. I'm just glad you review at all.

Crimson Regret177: Yes, Will Turner. Have you seen Troy? I used to love Orli.... But I really am starting to go off him... mainly because of Troy.

bunnyrabbit228: Did you mean the conversation between the people on the tower roof. I didn't intend for it to be so casual. But I guess you're right, it did work out ok. I think it contrasts with what they were about to do. I guess they were all in denial.

Anarane Anwamane: Are you ready for the end? Any ideas for new HG/SS fic. Or even a sequel?

QueenBonnie: Did you ever doubt me? lol

****

Possible Preview

."I trust you Hermione." He declared, knowing her response. Knowing she would ask him to prove it. He ushered her into the garden. "I trust you with my heart and soul. Enough to know you'll say yes." She looked around to the congregation in the garden.


	19. The Loose Ends

As requested by Ron, the great hall was decorated beyond belief two weeks after the fall of Voldermort. Everyone who had survived were there. Dressed for the occasion. Harry sat at the top table, looking over the survivors. Ron was to his left. Severus was to his right, Andromeda on his knee. Hermione was no were to be seen. Late. As usual.

"Uncle Harry?" Andromeda questioned nibbling on a chicken wing. Harry turned to her. "Are you and Uncle Ron going to get married now?"

"Andromeda!" Severus coughed into his goblet.

"I'm only asking." Andromeda excused herself indignantly. "I want to go to a wedding."

"Well maybe we are the wrong people to be asking to get married Andy." Ron leaned over to suggest. On cue, Hermione entered the room dressed in robes of copper, gold and red. A true Griffindor. Every pair of hands clapped into a crescendo and only ended once Hermione had reached the high table.

Hermione joined Ginny at the opposite side of the high table from Severus and Harry.

"You've hurt him." Ginny didn't even attempt to lower her voice. She was feeding Jonathan. Hermione blushed.

"Don't Ginny." Hermione helped herself to a plate full of pasta. "What have you and Draco got planned?"

"Not sure. I want to teach. Draco wants to look after the children. Perhaps Care of the Magical Creatures." Ginny helped her self to an apple. "You still going to leave?"

"He hasn't given me a reason to stay." Hermione reasoned with her. "Am I being too hard on him?" Hermione was saved from Ginny's honest and brutal answer by the opening of the great hall doors. In stepped Albus and Hagrid.

"My dear Minerva. Have you told her the good news?" Albus questioned as he reached the table.

"I was waiting for you." She allowed Albus and Hagrid to find themselves seats before asking for silence. "We have won! However the ministry is still in chaos. " This was news to Hermione. "We are in the process of righting the system. We require a new Minster of magic. We believe this should go to one person who has been with us throughout the fight. Harry, you may be the boy who lived. However, you requested that Hermione Granger take on the role of Minister of Magic. Hermione?" Minerva looked to the gob smacked woman.

"I will have to think on it." Hermione answered honestly. "I would however, like to propose a toast. To those we lost in battle; Percy Weasly. He may have strayed to the dark side, but we will still miss him. Ron Weasley, even though he couldn't give us peace for five minutes and stay dead." Hermione paused to allow a small laugh. "Neville Longbottom, who died valiantly. His wife gave birth to their son Ronald N Longbottom last week. Oliver Wood. The great quidditch captain, who died protecting me and my child." Severus stormed from the room the instant Oliver's name was mentioned leaving Hermione to wrap up quickly and follow him to his room.

"Damn you. Your jealous of him even though he's dead. You are pathetic." Hermione screeched. "Can't you show any respect?" She watched Severus pace. "I thought by you going to see Alisha. To kick the fuck out of her, or what ever you did would get this out of your system. What is it I need to do?"

"Nothing." Severus snapped, still fighting his demons.

090909090909

Hermione sat in the front grounds of Hogwarts wishing herself a happy birthday. It had been two months since the fall of Voldermort and it was only in the first week of school that order was fully restored. Hermione bathed in the autumn sun watched Hagrid plant a new rose plant outside his home. He had been brought home by Albus a week after the war ended and both now lived in harmony in the hut. Albus was waiting for the right time to declare his love for Minerva. Hagrid was happy to be home and retaking his role as teacher of Care of Magical Creatures.

Her mother and Remus had moved into one of the castles many towers where they were trying for a baby. Hermione thought how strange it would be for Andromeda to be older than her uncle. However stranger things had happened.

Hermione was to leave at Christmas. Her relationship with Severus had become too frustrating that Hermione couldn't stay. She had attempted to leave a few weeks after the end of the war. However Minerva had procrastinated by urging her to stay until they could find a suitable replacement and while Severus had gone on a mission. She asumed Minerva wasn't actually looking. Hoping that one day something would click between her and Severus. But while he could tell her he loved her until he was blue in the face. That just wasn't what Hermione wanted to hear. She knew that. She needed to know that he trusted her.

"Happy Birthday." A cold, sombre voice disturbed her thoughts. They hadn't parted on good terms the last time they had spoken. He was still nursing his wounded pride. It was the first time she had seen him since the feast.

"Where have you been?" Hermione questioned instantly. It was One in the afternoon on Saturday and the only people to wish her happy birthday had been the students. The faculty had gone missing since breakfast, which she had been too late to attend. She was now bitter, thinking people had forgotten.

"That would be telling." Severus crept in front of her and kneeled. "I love you Hermione."

"Stop it." Hermione's eyes glazed over. "You know that is not what I want to hear." She wiped away a stray tear. "I nursed you back to health. I almost cost us the war to save you. And you still can't say it. Some happy birthday gift." Hermione was being pulled up.

"Follow me."

"Not until you tell me where you have been." Hermione stood her ground refusing the offered hand.

"I retrieved Oliver's body from the inn you were at. He deserved an honourable burial." His answer was brief.Severus held a weak Hermione and led her inside the castle and through a labyrinth of halls to there destination. Their garden. Before they entered, he kissed her. She didn't stop him. Nor did she kiss him back. "I trust you Hermione." He declared, knowing her response. Knowing she would ask him to prove it. He ushered her into the garden. "I trust you with my heart and soul. Enough to know you'll say yes." She looked around to the congregation in the garden. Everyone was there. The entire Weasley family. Harry, on standby to give Hermione away. Ginny and Draco were cradling their sleeping children, Elizabeth and Remus were at the front keeping Andromeda calm. Minerva and Albus stood under a canopy where the lovers chair took pride of place. Albus would be present this time. It felt right.

"Yes-" Hermione began. Wanting to tease him. "-To what?" A smile spreading her face. He stooped down on one knee. Her ring in his hand.

"Hermione Granger. My friend, my lover. My soul mate. Forgive me for not telling you that I have always trusted you. You have never given me reason to doubt you. I have let you down again. I can't live, breath, without you. Marry me." He looked to her. "Make me whole again."

"You trust me?" Severs nodded. "Then you know the answer." Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace. "I trust you." She whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

"We are together now. That's all that matters." He transfigured her robes with the wave of his hand. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Took a tip from you."

"Well it will be useful tonight!" She returned to whisper in his ear after she looked at her pale ivory summer dress.

0909090909

"I assume we get a honeymoon this time?" Hermione questioned as the ceremony closed.

"Of course. Your mother and Remus need to get used to having a child in the home. I've told Andromeda to wreck havoc." He smiled at her as Andromeda joined them.

"You've had this all arranged, haven't you?" Hermione questioned him, sitting on his knee in the garden.

"I trusted you to say yes." Severus answered. "Thank god you said yes."

"Did you doubt me?" Hermione questioned as she watched Ron attack the buffet. He did not take anything away from his month in the hospital wing after his week long feast went sour.

"Not for a second." Severus replied instantly. Andromeda giggled. "Maybe a second of doubt." He tickled Andromeda. "Well this little girl did tell me that you were really mad at me, and would hex the Cannons if I asked you to marry me." Severus allowed Hermione to stand while he swung his little girl around the garden. "Now, you be good for gamma and moony." Severus laughed alongside Andromeda's giggle. He handed her to Hermione to say her goodbye.

"My little star. I wish you could come with us."

"Will you come back with a little brother or sister?" Andromeda asked innocently. Unaware of the connotation. Hermione laughed as she eyed Severus saying goodbye to everyone else.

"I'm not promising anything. But we'll look." Hermione hugged the girl.

"I can come with you next time?" Hermione nodded. Her daughter will see the world she would make sure of that.

"We will have to go dear." Severus grabbed Hermione waist. "See you all next month." They both waved goodbye.

"Where are we going." Hermione asked as the reached the gates.

"Where it all started." Was his answer as they apperated.

The End

0909090090909090909090

A/N: I did want to make the last bit tying up the loose ends of the other relationships. Well not loose ends but just a little more to say that they were ok. If you get what I mean. However I do think this is a nice ending. What do you think? Does it need something else. I personally think it does but I need to concentrate on my exams.

Plans for the summer:

1. New SS/HG fic.... Or I might do a Sev/Tonks fic. Might even do both

2. Possibly a "What if" Sequel to this where Severus actually died the night of the war, Voldermort was turned back but not killed and Hermione becomes the new potions mistress. It would take place when Andromeda was in her first year and she gets to witness the Snape in Hermione. Andromeda then decides it's time that her mum gets over her fathers death and finds new love... ideas for character for her to fall in love with would be helpful.

3. Re-do my one-shot of SS/OC (Megan Hope) My first fic that really needs a revival.

4. I'm going to type up my Jurassic Park Fic in which I bring an end to what has become a nightmare.

5. Oh god yeah, I think I'm going to have to return and do my sequel to Enterprise which was promised. Ooops. lol

6. And as Queen Bonnie reminded me a Labyrinth Fic. (I'm going to have a busy summer. lol)

poetrychik: You will have to wait a few weeks for a new fic. But I will be back

Crimson Regret 177: A bit crap.... very crap. Hope you liked this ending.

Anarane Anwamane: Was it a good ending?

SiruisBlacksgirl4eva: Probably a little late for you to catch. Andy did think H was dead.... I think I need to add something in this chapter about that. Good luck in your exam.

QueenBonnie: What heart? I loved that too. hehe little bit of the evil in me coming out. I was a bit worried about how Andy would come out there. After all she is only five. I will do a lab fic. Don't worry. As for your idea, I'll have a go and email it to you first. See if you think I should post it.

Goodbye for now.

Thank You for Reviewing.

Good Luck in all your exams

Enjoy Harry Potter when it comes out.... Send me reviews/emails letting me know what you think


End file.
